Weihnachten mal anders
by Silithiel
Summary: Dumbledore vermisst Schnee in der Adventszeit. Die Lösung? Ausflug nach Österreich! Die Häuser? Natürlich gemischt! Harry und Draco? Tja... dazu sag ich nur: lesen!
1. Chapter 1

Eine kleine Idee für Zwischendurch. Ich poste es einfach mal, auch wenn der Fortgang ungewiss ist, ich kann einfach nichts schreiben und es dann auf meinem Compu liegen lassen! Und Weihnachtsgeschichten müssen einfach sein, um diese Zeit, ne?

Nichts gehört mir, alles Rowling! Außer der Schnee, in der Tat, der gehört Rowling nicht, ha!

* * *

**Weihnachten mal anders**

An einem wunderschönen Tag im Advent erhob Dumbledore sich von seinem Schreibtisch, streckte und reckte sich und trat in seiner alljährlichen Pause ans Fenster.

„Was ist das!", rief er aus, „Kein Schnee! Advent und Weihnachten ohne Schnee, wo kommen wir denn da hin? Wer wagt es, diese alte Tradition zu brechen?"

Da ihm niemand antwortete (er war alleine im Büro), und ihm selber auch keine Antwort einfiel, grummelte er weiter in seinen Bart. „Dagegen muss etwas unternommen werden."

Er schritt zurück zu seinem Arbeitstisch und setzte ein Schreiben auf. Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt rief er, grinsend wie ein Honigkuchenpferd (weil Pferde ja auch so gut grinsen können), die Hauslehrer zu sich.

_Merry Christmas!_

Die Nachricht verbreitete sich rasch im Schloss.

„Versteh nicht, wie er auf so eine Idee kam."

„Hat Dumbledore überhaupt Zeit, das zu organisieren?"

„Ich seh den Sinn nicht, ganz ehrlich."

So sprachen nicht wenige. Auch unsere Lieblingsgryffindor waren fassungslos.

„Scheißverdammter, verfickter, am Boden kriechender –"

„Ron!"

„Jedenfalls mag ich Dumbledore nicht mehr!"

Hermine hatte die Arme verschränkt und starrte Ron böse an. Um sie herum, Gryffindorschüler, miteinander sprechend, da sie im Gryffindorraum waren. Ein Zettel und Professor McGonagall zeugten von dem soeben geschehenen Unglück.

„Er kann uns diese Reise nicht aufzwingen! Nur, weil er dieses verfluchte weiße Puderzeugs vermisst, heißt das noch lange nicht –"

„Ron!"

„Ja, was denn? Kannst du mich nicht einmal ausreden lassen?"

Hermine deutete auf McGonagall, die Ron wütend anblickte.

„Wenn ich nun weitersprechen dürfte, Mr. Weasely?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tun Sie, was Sie nicht lassen können." Ein weiterer böser Blick von McGonagall, dann sprach sie weiter: „Nehmen Sie so wenig wie möglich mit und –"

Das Portraitloch schwang auf und Harry Potter platzte in die Versammlung.

„Dass Sie uns auch noch beehren, ist wirklich nett. Was war so wichtig, dass Sie meinen, Sie können eine einberufene Versammlung verpassen?"

„Ich habe es gerade erst erfahren, Professor. Was habe ich denn verpasst?" Harry sah überhaupt nicht schuldbewusst aus. Sicher konnte er es gut unterdrücken.

„Ihre Kameraden werden Sie informieren. Alles weitere entnehmen Sie diesem Zettel. Ich muss weg."

Sie ging. Der Geräuschpegel stieg an, und Harry schlich sich zu seinen Freunde. „Und?" Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ Hermine reden. Gegen sie hätte er sowieso keine Chance.

„Die Schule macht einen Ausflug, in den Schnee."

„Die Schule? Die ganze? Auch das Schloss? Und wohin genau?"

„Das Schloss doch nicht, Harry. Nur die Schüler. In den Schnee halt, nach Österreich, da ist auf jeden Fall Schnee." Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und sah Hermine misstrauisch an. „Wie jetzt, Österreich? Was sollen wir denn da?"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Schnee. Ski fahren. Was weiß ich."

„Ich werde kein Scheißski fahren! Harry, sag ihr das!" Ron schmollte immer noch.

„Hermine, Ron wird kein Scheißski fahren."

„Müsst ihr immer so ordinär sein? Ich schätze, das muss man nicht. Aber es macht Spaß."

„Alles klar." Ron fuchtelte mit den Hände herum. „Wenn Hermine sagt, es macht Spaß, halte ich Abstand davon."

„Apparieren wir dahin? Wir können doch gar nicht apparieren!" Harry kratzte sich am Kinn. Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Immerhin, Unterricht würde ausfallen.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, dazu ist McGonagall nicht gekommen. Lies den Zettel." Hermine deutete auf das schwarze Brett, eine Weintraube von Schülern hatte sich davor versammelt. Harry hob seinen Zauberstab. „Accio Zettel", sagte er, und der Zettel kam angeschwebt. Zusammen mit Protestrufen, die in sein Ohr schwebten, der Zettel schwebte jedoch in seine Hand.

„Harry!" Hermines Stimme klang vorwurfsvoll.

„Hm?", machte Harry, er las den Zettel, zusammen mit Ron, der über seine Schulter lugte. „Was? Scheißkerl, der hat doch nicht mehr alle Nadeln an der Tanne!", sagte er dabei.

„Boah, ich muss mir Winterkleidung kaufen. Ich friere ja jetzt schon.", was Harrys Kommentar.

Hermine riss Harry den Zettel aus der Hand. Sie verstärkte ihre Stimme mit Zauberkraft und las vor, um die lärmende Meute zu beruhigen.

„Anreise per Zug, Hogwartsexpress. Nachtfahrt. Alle Schüler haben am 13.12. um 18:00 Uhr auf dem Bahnhof zu erscheinen. Ankunft in Österreich: nächster Tag, 10:00 Uhr. Die Rückkehr erfolgt eine Woche später, am 20.12. sind wir wieder in Hogsmeade, damit alle in die Ferien gehen können. Zwar hätte ich gerne Weihnachten mit euch dort gefeiert, aber manche haben bestimmt die fixe Idee, Weihnachten müsste man mit der Familie feiern."

Hermine grunzte. „Ja, allerdings", sagte sie.

„Weiter!"

„Mehr!"

„Ich lausche so gerne deiner entzückenden Stimme", schrie Seamus. Ron zeigte ihm den Stinkerfinger. Hermine drehte das Blatt um. „Das war alles, mehr ist da nicht", sagte sie.

„Nichts zur Unterkunft? Wie verbringen wir unsere Freizeit, haben wir überhaupt welche, was genau bezweckt Dumbledore damit, und wenn ich noch einmal das Wort „Häusertoleranz" höre..." Dean machte eine offensichtliche Geste.

„Wir werden es wohl früh genug erfahren", was alles, was Hermine noch sagte. Sie entzauberte ihre Stimme und guckte Ron missgelaunt an.

„Was denn! Ich kann nichts dafür, es ist gegen meinen Willen!" Er hob verzweifelt die Hände.

„Du weißt, was das bedeutet?"

Ron kratzte sich am Kopf. „Essen, faulenzen, das Haus und den Kamin nicht verlassen... könnte ja doch ganz angenehm werden..."

„Der Unterricht endet eine Woche früher als geplant!"

„Yey!" Ron stieß eine Faust in die Luft. Dann sah er Hermines Gesicht. „Herrje, ich vergesse immer wieder, dass es ein Weltuntergang für dich ist", sagte er.

Die Menge zerstreute sich. Die Gespräche drehten sich wieder um andere Themen. Freitag, der 13. war noch eine Woche entfernt.

_Merry Christmas!_

Die Woche verging, wie konnte es anders sein, schneller als Harry Quidditchweltmeisterschaftsfinalspiel sagen konnte. Kleidung und Hygieneartikel hatte er verkleinert und in einen Rucksack gequetscht. Zusammen mit Ron und Hermine machte er sich in der Dunkelheit auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade. Sie erreichten den Bahnhof um 17:55 Uhr.

„Wir sind zu früh!", stieß Ron aus. „Meine Atomuhr sagt es mir!"

„Ah. Dann." Harry blickte sich um. Der Bahnhof war hell erleuchtet. Die Hälfte der Schüler waren hier versammelt, die andere Hälfte würde wohl zu spät kommen und hoffen, sich dadurch drücken zu können. So wie Harry Draco kannte, würde er sich unter der zweiten Hälfte befinden.

„Eh, der Zug kommt! Schnell, wir suchen uns ein Abteil. Da fällt mir ein..." Ron blieb stehen, sodass Hermine gegen ihn stieß. Sie schubste ihn. „Lauf weiter, denken kannst du später noch."

Sie fanden schnell ein leeres Abteil. Denn sie waren die ersten, die in den Zug stürmten. „Schon wieder hier. Damit hätte ich nicht so schnell gerechnet", stieß Harry hervor.

„Wie meint ihr, sollen wir hier schlafen?", fragte Ron. Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Jetzt mal ehrlich, Ron, für so blöd hätte ich dich nicht gehalten. Es sind mehrere erwachsene Zauberer anwesend. Die werden hier schon Betten reinzaubern können."

„Pah. Ich hoffe nur, der Süßigkeitenwagen kommt trotzdem. Die Dame muss ausflippen, jetzt hat sie zusätzliche Arbeit im Dezember. Ich meine, anstatt nur im September, drei Monate später schon wieder, die Frau fällt wahrscheinlich aus allen Wolken..."

„Während Ron seinen Gedankengängen nachhängt, Harry, können wir schon mal Pläne schmieden."

„Wofür?"

„Jungs! Für die Ferien? Lernen müssen wir trotzdem, das ist klar. Ich schlage vor, jeden Morgen um acht stehen wir auf und –"

„Jetzt reichts! Was zu viel ist, ist zu viel!", rief Ron

Harry spähte auf den Bahnsteig. Die meisten Schüler waren schon im Zug. Während die Lautsprecher knackten, sah Harry noch die letzten einsteigen.

„...schon an? Die Schüler müssen alles erfahren, habe Pläne mit ihnen, wissen Sie?"

„Jaha. Sie erzählen mir ja nichts anderes. Sprechen Sie endlich, die Schüler können Sie hören."

„Oho. Hallo Schüler! Wie geht's, wie steht's? Ich bin sicher, ihr freut euch alle schon wie ein Dumbledore auf die Ferien... hihi. Macht es euch gemütlich. Um zehn beginnt Nachtruhe, sechs Betten pro Abteil, an jeder Seite drei übereinander. Ankunft morgen um zehn. Habe ein paar Holzhütten gemietet, in der Nähe eines Dorfes. Über die Aufteilung reden wir noch. Glaubt ja nicht, dass ihr euren hausinternen Quatsch durchziehen könnt. Gemischt werden sie, die Häuser, so, wie ich es will! Phoenix hilft mir dabei, nicht wahr, Phoenix, du –"

„Argh, nehmen Sie den Vogel da weg!"

„Ja, ja, schon gut. Komm Phoenix, bist hier nicht willkommen... ach, ich wünsche euch eine gute Nacht –_knacks_–"

Der Zug setzte sich in Bewegung. Harry verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf. Mit geschlossenen Augen zählte er leise. „Drei... zwei... eins."

Die Abteiltür wurde aufgeschoben. Harry schmunzelte und öffnete seine Augen.

„Na, Potter, genießt du deine letzte Zugfahrt? Denn das du die Ferien nicht überleben wirst, steht fest. Crabbe, Goyle und ich haben schon Pläne für deine Ermordung gemacht."

„Das ist aber schön, Malfoy."

Draco starrte Harry an. „Es ist alles, nur nicht schön, Potter."

„Verschwinde hier, Malfoy! Spring am besten aus dem Zug, dann sind wir dich los!", sagte Ron.

„Den Gefallen tue ich euch nicht", sagte Draco, dann verschwand er wieder, nicht, ohne eine letzte Drohung auszustoßen.

„Malfoy ist so durchschaubar", sagte Ron. „Auf jeder Zugfahrt dasselbe. Und immer wieder dieselben Beleidigungen. Ich wünschte, ich wüsste einmal nicht im Voraus, was er plant."

„Das weißt du doch gar nicht", meinte Harry.

„Na ja. Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass er jemals etwas getan hat, was mich überrascht hätte."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Was sollte er schon dazu sagen?

„Warum sind Neville oder Luna nicht zu uns gekommen?", lenkte Hermine ab. Harry lehnte sich zurück und schloss wieder die Augen.

_Merry Christmas!_

„Ui, nich von schlechten Eltern." Ron ließ ein anerkennendes Pfeifen ertönen. Sie standen vor einer langen Straße, alle Häuser im geringen Abstand und gegenüber aufgestellt. Die dominierende Farbe war Weiß, da Schneeauf den Dächern, sogar auf der Straße noch unberührt, gefallen war.

„In jedes Haus sechs Schüler, nach Geschlechtern getrennt", sagte Dumbledore durch ein Megafon, an dem er sichtlich seinen Spaß hatte. Der Muggelhausmeister stand daneben, eine Liste in der Hand.

„Wenn wir Glück haben, kommen wir nur mit Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw in ein Haus", sagte Ron.

„Tja. Das wage ich nicht zu hoffen", meinte Harry. Er log ein bißchen, denn er wagte es zu hoffen, mit einer bestimmten Person in ein Haus zu kommen.

Sie stellten sich in die Reihe der Jungs, die Dumbledore einwies. Hermine winkte ihnen aus ihrer Reihe zu, Harry und Ron winkten zögerlich zurück.

„Warum können wir verflucht noch mal nicht mit Mädchen in ein Haus? Ich meine, wie alt sind wir denn, 12?"

„Zwölfjährige sind auch mit. Abgesehen davon hat das nichts mit dem Alter zu tun", meinte Harry. Sie rückten immer weiter auf. Endlich kamen sie zu Dumbledore, der mit dem Finger die Liste hinunterfuhr.

„Potter, Weasley... hab euch zusammengesteckt, bin ja nicht so. Hier sind die Schlüssel, Haus Nummer 21, rechte Straßenseite."

Harry und Ron nahmen die Schlüssel und schon wurden sie zur Seite gedrängt.

„Und wer sind jetzt unsere Mitbewohner?", fragte Ron. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Langsam gingen sie zur 21.

„Wir werden es gleich erfahren", antwortete Harry etwas verspätet, als er die Tür aufschloss. Sie traten in einen Korridor, in Brauntönen gehalten. Eine rote Fußmatte lag vor ihnen, dreckig. Sie waren also nicht die ersten. Eine Treppe führte nach oben, und eine Tür in den Wohnraum, aus dem Stimmen drangen. Harry klopfte sich seine Schuhe ab und trat ein, Ron ihm auf den Fersen.

Der Raum an sich war nicht schlecht, neu renoviert, Kamin, Couch und zwei Sessel, eine Tür zum Hintergarten und große Fenster, die den Raum hell wirken ließen. Vier Köpfe wandten sich ihnen augenblicklich zu.

„Scheiße", entfuhr es Ron.

„Was habe ich bloß verbrochen", stöhnte Draco. Er ließ sich auf die Couch fallen, die praktischerweise hinter ihm stand. Theodore Nott nickte ihnen schweigend zu. Justin und Cedric aus Hufflepuff strahlten sie an. „Gut, dass ihr es seid", sagte Justin.

„Justin!", schrie Ron aus, „Mein bester Freund!" Er rannte zu ihm und umarmte ihn, Harry ging auch weiter in den Raum und lächelte Cedric zögernd zu. Die besten Freunde waren sie nicht, aber er mochte ihn schon.

„Wie sieht es aus mit den Zimmern?", fragte er.

„Eins ist noch für euch übrig", sagte Cedric.

„Ah. Dann bring ich mal meinen Rucksack hoch."

„Warte, ich komme mit!", sagte Ron. „Bis später, Justin!"

Harry und Ron gingen in die Diele, die Treppe nach oben. Die erste Tür auf der rechten Seite stand halb offen. „Seit wann bist du denn mit Justin so dicke?", fragte Harry, während sie das Zimmer bezogen. Ron sprang mit Anlauf aufs Doppelbett.

„Bin ich gar nicht. Aber wir brauchen Verbündete, bei den Hausgenossen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ehrlich, Harry, du solltest dich bei Cedric einschleimen. Bevor Malfoy und Nott ihn auf ihre Seite ziehen."

„Er wird auf derselben „Seite" wie Justin bleiben, und um den kümmerst du dich ja."

„Ganz genau." Ron hüpfte auf dem Bett herum.

„Spinnst du! Ich will da noch schlafen, runter mit deinen Schuhen!"

„Jaah, ist ja gut. Wo sind denn deine?"

„Hab ich unten ausgezogen, du Schlaumeier."

„Alles klar." Ron lief aus dem Zimmer und Harry öffnete den Schrank, der in die Wand eingelassen war. Er räumte seinen Rucksack aus, als er ein Türknallen hörte.

„Na, das ging aber schnell", kommentierte er, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Schnell? Anderthalb Tage nennst du schnell?"

Harry drehte sich um. „Ach, du bist es."

„Eine nette Begrüßung, wirklich."

Draco kam zu Harry, drückte ihn gegen den Schrank und küsste ihn. Harry stieß ihn zurück.

„Draco! Ron kommt gleich wieder!"

„Wie kannst du so gemein zu mir sein!" Draco verschränkte die Arme.

„Entschuldige mal, wer ist hier gemein? Mordpläne, ein bißchen übertrieben, findest du nicht?"

Schritte ertönten hinter der Tür. „Wehe, du schnarchst, Potter, dann gibt's was auf die Rübe", sagte Draco laut, in dem Moment, in dem Ron hereinkam. Er erstarrte.

„Malfoy! Raus aus unserem Zimmer!" Draco warf ihm einen Todesblick zu und rauschte davon.

„Keine Minute Ruhe werden wir hier haben! Und das sollen Ferien sein!", beschwerte Ron sich.

„Vielleicht werden wir uns ja mit den Slytherins anfreunden", sagte Harry; sofort bereute er es, denn Ron starrte ihn schreckenserfüllt an. „Was? Wieso? Welche Drogen hat Malfoy dir gegeben?"

„Nein, nein. War nur so ein Gedanke."

Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Na, immerhin müssen wir éine Woche lang mit ihnen auskommen, ne?", hängte Harry an. Ron schickte ihm einen zweifelnden Blick. „Ich geh dann mal zu Justin. Sag mir Bescheid, wenn es dir besser geht."

Harry seufzte. Er vervollständigte seine Auspackaktion, brachte die Sachen auf eine normale Größe und suchte dann das Bad. Es war verschlossen, also klopfte er dagegen.

„Vergiss es", kam es heraus. Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Ungern", sagte er. Die Tür wurde augenblicklich aufgerissen, er wurde hineingezogen, und Draco verschloss die Tür wieder hinter ihm.

„Endlich", murmelte Draco, drückte sich an Harry, ließ seine Hände über seinen Körper gleiten und bedeckte ihn mit Küssen. Harry ging im Eifer des Gefechts ein paar Schritte rückwärts, stieß gegen die Wanne und fiel hinein. Draco grinste.

„Eine gute Idee, Harry, aber jetzt haben wir nicht genug Zeit dafür. Außerdem wären wir zu laut."

„Und jetzt sind wir es nicht?"

„Im Vergleich zu dem, was ich gerade denke, nein."

Draco drehte Harrys Beine, sodass er längst in der Badewanne lag, und legte sich auf ihn drauf. „Ich will gar nicht wissen, was du denkst."

„Man kann es mit unserer Aktion im Vertrauensschülerbad vergleichen."

„Ich sagte, ich will es _nicht_ wissen." Harry zog Dracos Kopf zu sich und legte seine Lippen auf seine. Draco stöhnte und rieb sich an Harrys Oberkörper. Er brachte seine Zunge ins Spiel, Harry erwiderte es leidenschaftlich.

Plötzlich zuckte er zusammen, weil jemand an die Tür hämmerte. „Mach hinne, Draco! Das Bad müssen wir mit vier Hirnlosen teilen!"

„Ja, ja", knurrte Draco. Harry grinste und kniff ihn in den Po. „Ah", entfuhr es Draco.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Theo.

„Jaah!", sagte Draco. Und leiser: „Hör auf damit!" Denn Harry war in Streichbewegungen übergegangen, und an seinem Bein merkte er schon die leichte Erhärtung von Draco.

„Ich brauch noch fünf Minuten!", sagte Draco laut. Er stieg aus der Wanne aus und machte den Wasserhahn an. Harry beobachtete ihn grinsend. Draco spritzte sich Wasser ins Gesicht, um sich abzukühlen. Harry stand auf und legte ein Ohr an die Tür. Dann schloss er vorsichtig auf und schlich sich raus.


	2. Chapter 2

Danke für die Reviews! Ich hoffe, der zweite Teil gefällt euch auch, denn ich glaube, der Stil hat sich ein wenig verändert... lasst es mich enifach wissen, ja? ;-)

* * *

Ron saß neben Justin und Cedric und starrte mit ihnen um die Wette Löcher in die Luft, als Harry hereinkam.

„Es schneit", sagte Ron, ohne den Blick vom riesigen Fenster zu nehmen. Harry setzte sich auf einen der beiden Sessel, die seitlich zur Couch standen.

„Was tun wir heute?", fragte er.

„Das wollte ich auch gerade fragen, Potter", sagte Draco, der zusammen mit Theo hereinkam. Theo setzte sich auf den zweiten Sessel, Draco blieb stehen.

Justin verschränkte die Arme. „Wieso glaubt ihr, wir unternehmen etwas mit euch?"

„Weil wir in einem Haus wohnen, und Dumbledore wäre gar nicht erfreut, wenn ihr uns ausschließen würdet?", sagte Theo. Draco nickte. Ron schaute, als hätte er eben erfahren, dass der Weihnachtsmann nur ein Fantasieprodukt ist.

Harry musste sich doch sehr zurückhalten, nicht sein strahlendstes Grinsen aufzusetzen.

„In dem Prospekt hier stehen ein paar Sehenswürdigkeiten", sagte Cedric plötzlich ohne aufzublicken. Ron riss ihm den Prospekt aus der Hand und verzog das Gesicht.

„Das meinst du doch nicht ernst?"

Cedric zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hier gibt es nichts anderes", sagte er. „Und bevor wir hier rumhocken und uns auf die Nerven gehen..."

„Dann bin ich für die Burgruine in den Bergen", sagte Ron mit einem Grinsen.

„Zeig mal her." Justin nahm den Prospekt. „Wie kommen wir denn dahin? Die sind nicht ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen?"

„Was erwartest du denn, Finch- Fletchley?", grunzte Draco.

„Du darfst mich gerne Justin nennen", sagte Justin grinsend. Harry starrte Justin böse an, aber niemand bemerkte es.

„Nein danke, wo kommen wir denn da hin", sagte Draco. Als die Aufmerksamkeit nicht mehr auf ihm lag, blickte er zu Harry und erwiderte seinen Blick.

„Einverstanden, dann die Burgruine", sagte Cedric. „Und wir nehmen den Skilift."

„Skilift? Ich bleibe hier!", sagte Theo.

„Nein, tust du nicht!", sagte Draco, „Es sei denn, du willst alleine hier bleiben."

„Hm", machte Justin. Er kratzte sich am Kinn.

„Was?", fragte Ron.

„Gibt es keine Alternativen zum Skilift? Apparieren oder so?"

„Wenn du das kannst und volljährig bist, gerne", meinte Cedric. „Aber Skilift ist nicht schlimm, Justin. Da kann nichts passieren."

„Muggel haben es gebaut", sagte Theo.

„Also haben wir hier zwei mit Höhenangst?", stellte Harry fest. Justin nickte, Theo schnaubte ganz Slytherin- like.

„Du wirst es überleben, Nott", sagte Ron. „Und Justin, ich weiß ein paar Tricks, wie man sich ablenken kann. Wir können ja zusammen sitzen", fügte er hinzu.

„Und was ist mit mir?", fragte Theo. „Sag mir die Tricks!"

„Später", sagte Ron. Er stand auf. „Ich pack uns ein paar Sandwichs ein." Und er verschwand in Richtung Küche.

Cedric klatschte auf seine Beine. „Dann macht euch fertig, gleich geht es los", sagte er. Er stand auf und ging aus dem Raum. Justin schaute sich unbehaglich um. Draco drehte sich ohne ein Wort um und ging raus, was dazu führte, dass Theo sich nun unbehaglich fühlte.

„Ihr werdet schon sehen. Ist echt nicht schlimm", sagte Harry in die Stille.

„Bist du jemals mit einem Skilift gefahren, Potter?", fragte Theo. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber ich stelle es mir nicht schlimm vor."

„Da bin ich ja beruhigt. Nur zu deiner Info, Potter: es wackelt ziemlich. Und wenn man nur den kleinsten Fehler macht..."

„Komm, da kann doch nichts passieren. Einsteigen, fahren, aussteigen", meinte Harry. Justin schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

Theo stand auf. „Du wirst es ja sehen."

_Merry Christmas!_

Später standen die sechs vor dem Haus, Ron schloss ab. Dann ging er zu den anderen und wandte sich an Cedric.

„Wohin?", fragte er.

„Am Bahnhof habe ich einen Infostand gesehen. Lass uns da nachfragen", antwortete Cedric. „Auf dem Weg können wir mal bei Cho vorbeischauen, vielleicht will sie ja mit."

„Können wir dann auch zu Pansy?", fragte Theo.

„Lass mal", sagte Justin. Er schauderte.

„Wenn ihr eure Freundinnen mitnehmt...", erwiderte Theo beleidigt.

„Okay. Cho hat wahrscheinlich andere Pläne", sagte Cedric schnell. Auch er erschauderte bei dem Gedanken, noch mehr Slytherins ertragen zu müssen.

Sie stapften durch den Schneematsch auf dem Bürgersteig zum Bahnhof. Ron lief als einziger auf der Straße, im unberührten Schnee. Schweigend lief Harry neben Justin und Cedric, und spürte mit jeder Faser, dass Draco hinter ihm lief.

„Kennst du dich mit Schneeliften aus, Draco?", fragte Theo gerade. Harry hörte keine Antwort.

„Diggory!", kam es lauter von Theo. Cedric runzelte die Stirn und schaute sich um. „Was?"

„Du bist doch ein riesiger Muggelfan?", fragte Theo.

„Worauf willst du hinaus?"

„Schon mal Schneelift gefahren?"

Cedric lachte auf. „Oh Mann, denkst du echt, das ist so schlimm?"

„Lach mich nicht aus!", befahl Theo. Harry hoffte, dass Theo sich Cedric aufdrängen würde, und dass Cedrics nette Ader durchkam und er Mitleid mit Theo hatte, denn das hieße, Harry konnte ohne Verdacht zu schöpfen mit Draco im Lift sitzen.

Cedric war das wohl auch bewusst, denn er schaute Harry fragend an. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte.

„Okay, Nott, aber nur auf dem Hinweg", sagte er. Harry konnte Theo förmlich aufatmen hören.

„Was entscheidet ihr über meinen Kopf hinweg!", empörte Draco sich. „Theo, du kannst mich doch nicht einfach..."

Theo winkte ab. „Komm schon, Draco, wir müssen uns mit den anderen Häusern verstehen."

„Ach, das sind ja ganz neue Töne", sagte Draco.

Sie kamen am Infostand an und Cedric redete mit der Frau am Schalter, während die anderen mit mehr oder weniger Wohlwollen den Skilift betrachteten. Sein Ende war nicht zu erkennen, und der Berg, auf den er führte, war überseht mit Bäumen. Die Berge in der Umgebung, verfügten über keinen Lift.

Cedric kam zu ihnen. „Okay, ich habe schon Tickets gekauft. Hier." Er verteilte ihnen Fahrscheine, und sie gaben ihm das Geld zurück. Dann gingen sie ein paar Schritte zum Lift, und reihten sich in die Schlange der Wartenden ein, die ein paar Meter lang war. Justin klebte plötzlich an Ron, und Theo an Cedric. Harry schaute Draco an und konnte ein Grinsen nun nicht mehr unterdrücken. Auch Draco grinste und zwinkerte, bevor er sagte: „Denk ja nicht, dass du diese Fahrt überleben wirst, Potter."

„Keine Angst, Malfoy. Ich rechne mit dem Schlimmsten. Hey, RON!", rief Harry den vor ihm stehenden. Ron drehte sich um. „Tut mir leid, Harry", sagte er.

„Du könntest uns wenigstens vorlassen. Wenn Malfoy mich rausschubst, seht ihr das dann." Ron nickte und Harry packte Draco brutal am Arm und zog ihn mit sich, vor Ron in die Reihe. Sie rückten schweigend vor, bis sie dran kamen. Harry und Draco ließen den Sessellift auf sich zukommen und sprangen im richtigen Moment drauf. Die Stange zogen sie runter und Harry drehte sich um, um zu sehen, wie Ron und Justin sich anstellten. Sie schafften es und Ron streckte ihm beiden Daumen entgegen. Auch Theo und Cedric hatten keine Probleme.

„Die Fahrt dauert nicht ewig, Potter", kam es schneidend von Draco. Harry zwickte ihn.

„Ich wollte gucken, ob die anderen es schaffen", sagte er.

„Als würde sie es nicht schaffen. Also ehrlich, manchmal ist Theo ein richtiger Feigling. Aber ich will mal nicht meckern", sagte Draco. Er nahm Harrys Hand, die wie seine eigene im Handschuh verpackt war.

„Schade, dass ich dich nicht küssen kann", meinte er.

Harry seufzte. „Die Woche wird sich in die Länge ziehen", sagte er, „Ohne Möglichkeiten, uns zwischendurch zu verdrücken."

„Wer sagt denn, dass wir keine Möglichkeiten haben? Wir könnten uns ja verirren. Im Wald. Hach, was ich für gute Ideen habe."

„Ja, sehr gut. Wir laufen nur in die Gefahr, dass die anderen uns früher finden, als erwartet, zu erfrieren, oder –"

Draco drückte Harry zur Seite, so dass man ihn von hinten nicht mehr sehen konnte, lehnte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Harry stieß ihn nach ein paar Sekunden zurück und setzte sich auf.

„Zu gefährlich, Malfoy", sagte er. „Aber ich weiß etwas besseres."

Er zog seine Handschuhe aus und rieb sich die Hände. Dracos Augen weiteten sich. „Was hast du vor?"

„Sch", machte Harry. Er grinste Draco an. Ein Blick nach hinten verriet ihm, dass Ron eindringlich auf den käseweißen Justin einredete. Dann wandte er sich Draco zu, lehnte sich leicht gegen ihn und begann, ihm über die Hose zu streicheln. Dracos Augen wurden noch größer.

„Du kannst doch nicht..."

„Und ob ich kann, Draco. Du müsstest mich inzwischen kennen."

„Du überraschst mich immer wieder. Oho, Potter", machte Draco. Harry hatte seine Hose geöffnet und die Hand hineingleiten lassen. Er hatte es geschafft, Draco zu erhärten, und als er seine Hand um das halb erregte Glied schloss, und anfing zu reiben und zu streicheln, merkte er, dass es immer härter wurde. Dracos Atem ging schneller, seine Hände krallten sich in Harrys Rücken und in den Sitz.

Harry verfluchte innerlich die Eisenstange, die ihn davon abhielt, seinen Mund zu benutzen. Mit der Hand wurde er immer schneller, Draco stöhnte leise und warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken.

Harrys Daumen strich über die Eichel, er wechselte zwischen hartem Reiben und sanften Streichen, nur die Spur einer Berührung. Er wusste, das trieb Draco in den Wahnsinn. Er spürte das Keuchen von ihm in seinem Ohr, da er sich immer stärker gegen ihn lehnte. Mit seiner zweiten Hand fuhr er über Dracos Oberschenkel, erst außen, dann innen, und Dracos Atem wurde noch schneller. Harry spürte, wie Draco zitterte, und schon so hart war, dass er bald kommen würde. Er drosselte sein Tempo.

„Ups, wir sind bald da", sagte er, obwohl das Ende der Fahrt noch nicht in Sicht war. Draco sah das jedoch nicht, hatte er doch die Augen geschlossen.

„Mach sofort weiter, Potter, oder es wird Tote geben", sagte er, Harry mit einer Hand im Nacken packend. Harry wusste, was Draco vorhatte und spannte sich an. „Komm ja nicht auf die Idee, mich zu küssen", sagte er. Er linste zu Ron, der zu ihnen sah und wie das schlechte Gewissen in Person aussah. Harry schlug Dracos Hand weg und winkte Ron zu, als Zeichen, dass alles in Ordnung war. „Dann. Mach. Weiter", zischte Draco leise.

„Schon gut", sagte Harry. Seine Hand, die er nie aus Dracos Hose gezogen hatte, nahm einen langsamen Rhythmus an. Er nahm seine zweite Hand hinzu. Er spürte, dass Draco jeden Moment kommen würde.

„Versuche, nicht so laut zu schreien. Schrei am besten gar nicht", sagte er. Draco antwortete nicht, er konnte nur noch stöhnen und sich an Harry festklammern. Schließlich schrie er doch auf und ergoss sich in seiner Hose.

„Baah, Draco, kannst du dich nicht beherrschen?", fragte Harry. Er zog seine Handschuhe wieder an. Draco lehnte am Sitz und keuchte noch. „Und dein Kuhstall ist offen, nur zur Info", meinte Harry.

„Du bist unmöglich", sagte Draco. Er fummelte an seiner Hose herum, aber mit seinen Handschuhe schaffte er es nicht, sie zu schließen. Harry verdrehte die Augen und half ihm. „Und du hast ja doch geschrieen. Was sollen bloß die Nachbarn denken. Wer weiß, ob die vor uns nicht ihren Spaß an dir hatten."

Draco blickte Harry böse an. „Das wäre dann deine Schuld. Ich frag mich eher, was Weasley denkt."

Harry blickte sich um, aber Ron sprach mit Justin, der schon entspannter aussah. Auch Draco blickte sich um.

„Finch- Fletchley sieht aus, als hätte Weasley ihm gerade einen runtergeholt", war sein Kommentar.

„Du denkst auch immer nur an das eine. Und überhaupt, die beiden sind doch nicht schwul."

„Bei Finch- Fletchley wäre ich mir da nicht so sicher", sagte Draco. „Ich glaube, er hat Gefallen an mir gefunden."

„Das sagst du nur, um mich eifersüchtig zu machen", sagte Harry.

„Habe ich das nötig?", fragte Draco.

„Und ob. Dein Ego ist ja noch nicht groß genug."

„Ha, ha, Potter. Selten so gelacht." Harry kniff Draco in den Arm. „Stimmt doch. Weißt du was? Ich denke, ich werde ihm mal raten, seine dreckigen Finger von meinem Freund zu lassen."

Draco lachte. „Tu das. Und wenn du schon dabei bist, kannst du gleich Weasley erzählen, wie du so die Fahrt auf den Berg verbracht hast."

„Klar. Noch irgendwelche Wünsche? Soll ich dir vor seinen Augen einen Blow- Job geben?"

„Nee, ich will nicht, dass er sieht, wie sehr ich dir ausgeliefert bin", sagte Draco. Er zog Harry zu sich und küsste ihn. „Draco!", sagte Harry. Er entzog sich Dracos Armen und rückte so weit weg, wie es ging.

„Du musst vorsichtiger sein, echt. Ich wage gar nicht daran zu denken, wenn Ron gerade geguckt hat, also echt."

Draco blickte nach hinten. „Oh, Scheiße. So wie er uns anstarrt, kannst du dir schon mal eine Erklärung ausdenken."

Harry fuhr erschrocken herum. Rons Blick war nach unten gerichtet „Du Lügner!", sagte Harry und begann, Draco zu kitzeln. Draco schlug seine Hände zurück. „Du musst dich beherrschen, denk daran", sagte er. Harry streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten waren sie oben angekommen. Theo brüskierte sich damit, dass Skilift fahren das leichteste auf der Welt war, und wollte im nächsten Lift (ja, sie mussten eine weitere Fahrt hinlegen) wieder neben Draco sitzen. Ron kam sofort zu Harry geeilt.

„Ich hoffe, es war nicht allzu schlimm?", fragte er. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es war wie immer", sagte er, und dabei log er noch nicht einmal.

Sie fuhren eine kürzere Strecke mit einem älteren und weitaus weniger benutzten Lift. Oben angekommen waren nur zwei Helfer. Touristen gab es nicht.

„Wo bitte geht es hier zur Ruine?", fragte Cedric.

Der Helfer schaute sie misstrauisch an. „Da würde ich nicht hingehen. Da soll es spuken."

Der zweite Helfer lachte auf. „Hört nicht auf Thorben. Der ist abergläubig, wie ihr merkt. Seht ihr den Waldpfad dort? Folgt ihm, dann könnt ihr sie nicht verfehlen. Ist nur ziemlich verschneit. Und seid lieber vor Anbruch der Dunkelheit zurück."

Thorben schnaubte und ging davon. Die sechs machten sich auf den Weg zum Wald, der Schnee, über den sie liefen, war noch vollkommen unberührt und sie hinterließen Spuren im Schnee.

Nach bestimmt einer halben Stunde, in der sie schweigend einem deutlichen Pfad zwischen den Bäumen gefolgt waren, stießen sie auf die Überreste einer Burg. Mauern ragten aus dem Boden, aber nicht sehr hoch. Ein Dach fehlte ganz. Die sechs verstreuten sich über das Gelände und schauten sich die Ruine an, doch viel mehr als ein paar alte Steine gab es nicht zu sehen. Einen Turm konnten sie empor klettern, von dort aus hatten sie eine fantastische Aussicht auf die verschneiten Berge Tirols.

Harry und Ron standen dort, betrachteten den leichten Schneefall und überlegten, wie die restliche Woche wohl werden würde, als plötzlich eine Stimme direkt hinter Harry sagte: „Mir ist so was von langweilig, Potter."

Harry fuhr zusammen und drehte sich mit einem empörten Blick um, genauso wie Ron.

„Das ist mir doch egal, Malfoy", zischte Harry im Warnton.

„So? Dann ist es dir sicher auch egal, wenn ich dich vom Turm stoße, um keine Langeweile mehr zu haben?", fragte Malfoy und trat einen Schritt auf Harry zu. Harry wich nicht zurück, und so kamen sie sich sehr nahe. Harry gefiel das nicht, nicht in der Öffentlichkeit, aber hinter ihm ragte ein meterhoher Abgrund auf.

Er legte seine Hände auf Dracos Brust und drückte ihn zurück. „Hör auf damit. Das ist nicht mehr lustig", sagte er. Draco hob seine Augenbrauen, und Ron fügte hinzu: „Wenn wir dich schubsen, Malfoy, ist dir auch nicht mehr langweilig!"

Die beiden ignorierten ihn und starrten sich an. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest", zischte Draco. Dann stieß er Harry gegen Ron und machte kehrt. Ron fing Harry auf.

„Dieser Idiot!", regte er sich auf, „Warum müssen wir uns immer mit dem rumschlagen? Das kotzt mich an!"

Harry erwiderte nichts, und so gingen sie schweigend die Treppe hinter Draco hinunter. Mitten auf der Treppe stoppte Harry und beugte sich, um seinen Schuh zu schnüren. „Ron, geh doch schon einmal zu Cedric und frag, ob wir gleich wieder gehen sollen. Ich bin in drei Sekunden da", sagte Harry. Ron nickte und sprang die Treppe in großen Schritten hinunter. Sobald er Draco überholt hatte, drehte dieser sich um und prompt sprang Harry mit Anlauf in seine Arme. Draco stolperte rückwärts gegen die Wand, doch Harry verlor keine Sekunde und begann, seinen Freund abzuküssen.

„Du solltest damit aufhören", sagte er zwischen ihren Küssen, „Mich immer so zu provozieren!"

Draco lachte. „Das ist mein Job."

Harry hörte Ron seinen Namen rufen, gab Draco einen letzten Schmatzer und begab sich auf den Weg nach draußen.

„Hat Malfoy dich aufgehalten?", fragte Ron, der bei Cedric, Justin und sogar Theo stand.

„Nein, ich ihn", grinste Harry. Die anderen grinsten ebenfalls, bis auf Theo, der nur die Stirn runzelte. Harry grinste noch breiter. „Wenn ihr wüsstet", dachte er sich.

„Ist jemand gestorben?", fragte Draco, als er zu ihnen stieß.

„Nein?", sagte Harry, unverständlich den Kopf schüttelnd. „Du hast Gedankengänge."

„Stell dir vor, Potter."

„Okay. Bevor ihr euch wieder in die Haare kriegt, würde ich vorschlagen, aufzubrechen, bevor unsere Spuren ganz verschwunden sind. Es sieht ganz so aus, als wollte der Schneefall heftiger werden", sagte Cedric.

Alle nickten, und so fingen sie an, den Pfad zurückzuwandern. Noch erkannten sie leicht ihre Spuren von dem Hinweg. Aber wie Cedric hervorgesagt hatte, begann es immer heftiger zu schneien. Schon bald konnte sie die Spuren nicht mehr sehen.

„Wir folgen einfach weiter dem Pfad, keine Angst", rief Cedric ihnen zu. Harry und Ron nickten, und Harry sah mit einem Seitenblick auf Draco, dass dieser wohl nicht ganz so zuversichtlich war. Er redete unruhig mit Theo.

„He", Harry stieß Ron an. „Lass uns die Zeit zurück vertreiben, indem wir die Slytherins erschrecken", schlug er vor. Ron grinste. „Gute Idee", stimmte er zu.

Sofort schlich Harry sich an Draco an, achtete nicht weiter auf Ron und stürzte sich von hinten auf Draco. Sie landeten mit einem Aufschrei im Schnee. Draco wehrte sich und sie wälzten sich eine zeitlang, bis endlich Stimmen zu ihnen durchdrangen.

„HARRY!"

„DRACO!"

Harry und Draco hielten inne und sahen zu Ron und Theo hinauf. „Was?", zischte Draco. Ron rollte mit den Augen und streckte den Arm aus. „Wir haben Cedric und Justin verloren", sagte er. Harry konnte nur einen guten Meter weit sehen, dann versperrte ihm wirbelnder Schnee die Sicht. Er raffte sich auf.

„Keine Sorge, sie werden da vorne sein und auf uns warten", meinte er. Er streckte Draco eine Hand aus, und als Draco die Augen aufriss, wusste er, dass er sich hatte gehen lassen.

„Komm endlich, Malfoy, wir müssen die beiden einholen", war sein Versuch, zu retten, was zu retten war. Draco grinste, stand alleine auf und klopfte sich die Klamotten ab. Harry zuckte so unbeteiligt wie möglich die Schultern und die vier gingen dicht nebeneinander weiter.

„Wehe, ihr rennt auch noch weg", ließ Draco nach einiger Zeit vernehmen.

„Was stört dich das, Malfoy?", fragte Ron.

„Es stört mich, weil wir dann auf uns gestellt sind, du Affe", sagte er. Harry hielt Ron von einer weiteren Antwort ab. Nach ein paar Minuten war immer noch keine Spur von Justin und Cedric zu sehen.

„JUSTIN! CEDRIC!", rief Ron. Doch seine Worte verloren sich im Wind. „Wo zum Teufel sind sie?"

Eine Windböe pfiff ihnen um die Ohren, sie mussten ihre Mützen festhalten.

„Sollten wir nicht schon längst beim Lift sein?", schrie Theo in den Lärm hinein.

Harry deutete auf einen Baum, zu dem sie rannten. Am Stamm war es etwas windgeschützter.

„Also, was sollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte er außer Atem. Draco lehnte sich erschöpft gegen dem Baumstamm. „Warten, bis der Sturm vorbei ist", schlug er vor.

„Aber wer weiß, wie lange das dauert", meinte Harry, „Was, wenn wir die Nacht hier verbringen müssen?" Dracos Augen blitzten auf, Harry sah es ganz genau.

„Was schlägst du denn vor, Potter?", fragte Theo. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Die anderen amüsieren sich jetzt alle", beschwerte Ron sich angesichts der anbrechenden Dunkelheit. „Und wir werden bald erfrieren. Hätte Dumbledore uns wenigstens erlaubt, die Zauberstäbe mitzunehmen."

Harry blickte ihn verduzt an. „Durften wir das nicht? Meiner liegt in unserem Zimmer."

„Toll, Potter, ganz toll", höhnte Draco. „Bricht mal wieder die Regeln, und nützen tut es dann doch nichts."

„Klappe, Malfoy", fuhr Harry ihn an.

„Mein Vorschlag", mischte Theo sich ein, „Wir gehen noch ein paar Schritte..."

„Aber kannst du noch den Pfad erkennen?", fragte Ron.

„Und wenn wir sie oder den Lift nicht finden, setzen wir uns unter einen Baum und ergeben uns unserem Schicksal", schloss Theo, ohne auf Ron zu achten.

„Was anderes bleibt uns wohl nicht", sagte Harry. Er stapfte voran in den Schneesturm, die anderen folgten ihm. Nach ein paar Schritten schon erkannte er einen schwarzen Umriss in dem weißen Trubel vor ihm. Je näher er kam, desto besser erkannte er, worum es sich handelte: Eine einsame Holzhütte. Harry wollte gar nicht wissen, wie weit sie vom Weg abgekommen waren. Aufgeregt winkte er die anderen zu sich.

Die Tür war offen, sie schlüpften einer nach dem anderen hinein und Harry lehnte sich gegen die Tür, um sie ins Schloss fallen zu lassen.

Im Innern der Hütte war es dämmrig. Als Harrys Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, erkannte er, dass der Raum, in dem sie sich befanden, eine Art Wohnraum war. Rechts von der Tür war ein Kamin, eine abgenutzte Couch davor, und im hinteren Bereich ein Kochbereich. Die Geräte waren verrostet und sehr dreckig. Doch Harry war froh, nicht mehr in dem Schnee zu sein. Er schüttelte sich die Flocken von der Kleidung und aus den Haaren. Dann fing er Dracos sehnsüchtigen Blick auf und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „Du wirst noch lange warten müssen, bis du wieder dadurch fahren kannst", bedeutete seine Geste.

Die anderen schauten sich ebenfalls um. Theo ging in die Küche und ließ einen Finger über den Herd gleiten. Rabenschwarz war er danach, und ein weißer Streifen erstreckte sich nun auf der Herdoberfläche.

„Igitt", murmelte er. Ron saß währenddessen schon auf der Couch und überprüfte ihre Tragfähigkeit, indem er auf und ab wippte. Draco durchschritt den Raum und blickte aus jedem Fenster. Harry hatte einen Schrank in der rechten Ecke des Raumes erspäht und öffnete ihn.

„Merlin sei dank", entwich es ihm. Der Schrank war bis oben gefüllt mit Decken und Kissen. Wenigstens frieren würden sie nicht. Draco trat neben ihn und nahm eine Decke heraus. Als er sie ausbreitete, kamen Mottenlöcher zum Vorschein. Er verzog das Gesicht.

„Ich hoffe, die sehen nicht alle so aus", meinte er, seinen spottenden Ton mal vergessend. Harry nahm die nächste Decke und breitete sie aus. Besser, aber immer noch mit Mottenlöchern versäht. Er schaute Draco an.

„Trotzdem, besser als nichts", sagte Harry. Draco grinste und warf einen Blick über die Schulter.

„Für Weasley muss es das Paradies auf Erden sein", höhnte er, als er sah, dass Ron sie beobachtete.

„Kannst du dich nicht zumindest in so einer Situation zurückhalten?", fragte Theo und kam auch zu dem Schrank. Draco legte seine Stirn in Falten. „Was ist los, Theo, schlechte Laune?"

„Allerdings. Woran das liegt, kann ich mir nicht denken", sagte Theo. Er holte Decken aus dem Schrank, entfaltete sie und ließ sie auf den Boden fallen. Die meisten waren durchlöchert.

Harry ging zu dem Kamin und hockte sich davor, Ron stand auf und lief hin und her. „Wir müssen Cedric und Justin finden", sagte er, „Sonst sind sie morgen tot."

„Wenn du da raus gehst, wirst du dich verirren und morgen selber tot sein", sagte Harry leise. Er stocherte im Kamin herum. „Hat einer von euch ein Feuerzeug oder Streichhölzer?", fragte er. Draco und Ron glotzten ihn doof an, aber Theo kam zu ihm. „Selbst wenn, wir haben kein Holz, Potter. Wir werden uns mit den Decken begnügen müssen", sagte er.

„Oder mit dem, was von ihnen übrig ist", sagte Draco und hielt eine in die Höhe. Harry nickte abwesend.

„Hört ihr mir denn nicht zu?", fragte Ron, „Wir können sie nicht im Stich lassen."

Harry stand auf. „Er hat Recht. Ihr bleibt hier", sagte er zu den Slytherin. Er nickte Ron zu und machte Anstalten zur Tür zu gehen.

„Was, wenn sie schon unten sind?", fragte Draco plötzlich. Harry drehte sich um und blickte ihn an. Er sah, dass sein Freund sich Sorgen macht, und am liebsten hätte er ihn in den Arm genommen, um ihn zu beruhigen.

„Sie waren nur ein paar Schritte vor uns, sie können nicht weit sein. ", antwortete er. Er nickte Draco zu und öffnete die Tür. Schnee peitschte ihm entgegen, als er so schnell es ging hinausschlüpfte. Ron schloss die Tür sorgfältig hinter sich.


	3. Chapter 3

Also, hier kommt das nächste Kapitel... solange mir die Geschichte noch Spaß macht, braucht ihr euch keine Sorgen zu machen... aber ich bin sehr wechselhaft... egal, jetzt lest :-)

* * *

Harry und Ron stapften durch den Schnee. Na, eher schmissen sie sich gegen ihn und kämpften sich Stück für Stück vor, denn der Sturm war heftig.

Und bringen tat es ihnen auch nichts, außer dass ihnen immer kälter wurde.

„Ron, lass uns umkehren! Wir verlaufen uns nur noch, erfrieren kläglich und helfen Cedric und Justin damit keineswegs. Malfoy hatte bestimmt Recht und sie sind schon unten."

Ron blieb stehen und starrte in den Schneesturm. Plötzlich kniff er seine Augen zusammen. „Da vorne ist was", schrie er.

Harry blickte genauer hin. Aber er sah nur einen dunklen Fleck, der genauso gut ein Baum hätte sein können.

„Bis dahin gehen wir noch, aber nicht weiter, okay?"

Ron nickte und sie kämpften sie weiter voran. Plötzlich schrie Ron auf und stürzte nach vorne. Dort lag eine Gestalt, und Cedric lag mit seinen Armen darüber, wie um sie zu wärmen.

„Cedric! Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry. Cedric hob müde den Kopf und Harry sah, dass er schon halb vereist war. Ohne ein weiteres Wort hob er ihn an, Ron tat dasselbe mit Justin, und sie wanderten den Weg zurück. Harry hatte sich die Umgebung, die Bäume und Pflanzen so weit gemerkt wie es in dem Gestöber ging. Doch diesmal hatten sie Glück und kamen schon bald wieder zur Hütte.

Als sie eintraten, sprangen Theo und Draco auf. Sie halfen, Cedric und Justin auf die Couch zu packen. Theo lief danach um sie herum und reichte ihnen die Decken an.

„Wir müssen ein Feuer machen." Harry blickte zum Kamin. Wie machte man Feuer ohne Brennholz und Streichhölzer?

Draco trat neben ihn. „Potter, warum musst du immer den Held spielen?", fragte er.

„Was hätte ich denn machen sollen, sie da draußen sterben lassen?"

„Mach doch, was du willst. Wenn du gestorben wärst, hätte ich jedenfalls einen Freudentanz aufgeführt", meinte Draco vorwurfsvoll. Harry warf einen Blick über die Schulter und dann zu Draco.

„Ich konnte nicht anders. Tut mir leid", sagte er mit gesenkter Stimme. Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will hier raus."

„Ich doch auch. Wir müssen warten, bis der Sturm aufhört", sagte Harry.

„Harry! Hilf mir mal bei Justin! Er ist vollkommen zu Eis erstarrt!"

Harry drehte sich um und trat zu Ron. Justin war in mindestens drei Decken gehüllt und Ron saß bei ihm und versuchte, seine Wangen mit seinen Händen zu wärmen. „Deine Hände sind doch kalt, Ron", sagte Harry.

„Nicht im Gegensatz zu Justins Wangen", meinte Ron. Harry legte eine Hand auf Justins Wange und zog sie sofort zurück. „Du hast Recht. Aber wie soll ich dir schon helfen? Brauchst du noch ne Decke?"

„Nein, nein", sagte Ron. Er senkte die Stimme. „Ich wollte dir nur helfen, vor Malfoy zu entkommen."

Harry runzelte die Stirn und sagte: „Aha."

„Danke Ron, das war sehr zuvorkommend von dir", sagte Ron. „Oh, gern geschehen, Harry, wozu hat man denn Kumpel."

„Ron", sagte Harry und hockte sich vor ihn, „Ich denke, in dieser Situation sollten wir versuchen, mit ihnen auszukommen." Diesmal runzelte Ron die Stirn. „Wenn sie es darauf anlegen", meinte er. Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Malfoy wollte mir helfen, Feuer zu machen", log er.

„Echt?", fragte Ron und guckte zu Draco, der nun auf und abspazierte. Harry nickte und erhob sich.

„Habt ihr euch die Schlafräume angeguckt?", fragte er Theo, der am Fenster stand und hinaus starrte.

„Nein", antwortete Draco, „Aber das werde ich jetzt nachholen." Damit schritt er zu einer Tür in der Ecke des Raumes und verschwand dahinter.

„Ich pass mal auf, dass er nichts anstellt", sagte Harry, weil ihm nichts besseres einfiel und eilte Draco hinterher. Die Tür schubste er wie zufällig dabei hinter sich zu.

Er stand nun in einem Gang, von dem drei Türen wegführten. Die linke stand offen und Harry ging in den Raum. Ein Etagenbett und ein Einzelbett standen darin, auf dem Einzelbett saß Draco und blickte hoch, als Harry sich zu ihm setzte.

„Keine Zweierzimmer. Nur zwei dreier und ein dreckiges Bad", meinte Draco.

„Wir hätten eh nicht zusammen eins nehmen können", sagte Harry.

„Nein, aber dann wäre die Chance auf Privatsphäre doch größer gewesen."

„Was hast du denn vor! Wir müssen höllisch aufpassen! Wird nichts aus dem Quickie zwischendurch, den du in der Schule so sehr liebst."

„Schon klar." Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber ich kann nicht rund um die Uhr gemein zu dir sein. In der Schule ist das kein Problem, da ist es ja nur zwischendurch... aber hier."

Harry rückte mit einem Grinsen näher und legte seinen Arm um Dracos Schultern. „Ich dachte", flüsterte er in sein Ohr, „das turnt dich an?"

Draco grinste. „Das ist ja das Problem", sagte er, bevor er Harry küsste. Instinktiv sank Harry zurück auf das Bett, und bald lag Draco über ihm. Ihr Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher. Harry stöhnte und bäumte sich auf.

„Draco! Wir sollten uns voneinander fernhalten", hisste er. Draco knabberte an seinem Hals, und ließ seine Hände über Harrys Körper gleiten. „Wozu denn?"

„HARRY?", erklang Rons Stimme, und dann schnelle Schritte. Harry schubste Draco von Bett und ließ sich auf ihn gleiten, gerade noch rechtzeitig erhob er seine Faust in die Luft, als Ron ins Zimmer platzte und die Luft anhielt.

„Du meine Güte! Und du wolltest ihm eine Chance geben!", rief er aus. „Ich wusste, dass es nicht klappt, von Anfang an!"

„Ach was", sagte Harry und tätschelte Draco die Wange, „Wir haben gerade einen Waffenstillstand vereinbart, nicht wahr, Malfoy?"

Draco nickte nur. Harry spürte noch die Erektion des unter ihm liegenden und wollte deswegen nicht aufstehen. Was würde Ron denn denken. Dieser guckte gerade ziemlich unüberzeugt.

„Also, ich schlage vor, wir drei nehmen dieses Zimmer hier, oder, Ron?", sagte Harry.

„Waas? Nein! Wir... ich..."

„Wir teilen uns die Slytherins auf. Die anderen beiden nehmen Nott."

„Habe ich hier vielleicht auch etwas zu sagen?", kam es von unter Harry. „Nein", sagten Harry und Ron gleichzeitig.

„Na gut, aber ich schlafe oben", verlangte Ron. Harry nickte. Und wartete darauf, dass Ron ging. Aber der blieb stehen. „Also, kommst du?", fragte er.

Draco nahm Harry die Entscheidung ab, indem er sich aufrichtete und Harry zur Seite schubste, sodass er auf den Boden kullerte. Glücklicherweise saß Draco mit dem Rücken zu Ron.

Harry stand auf und ging schnell mit Ron aus dem Raum.

In der Wohnstube knisterte ein Feuer im Kamin und Theo hockte davor und wärmte sich die Hände daran.

„Wie hast du...?", fragte Harry.

„Ich habe eine Decke geopfert und Fred Feuerstein gespielt, Potter. Und frag jetzt nicht, woher ich den kenne, sonst gibt es Tote."

Ron eilte zu Cedric, der sich ächzend aufsetzte. Harry nickte. „Danke", sagte er, „ein Feuer haben wir gebraucht." Theo blickte ihn erstaunt an und nickte dann ebenfalls.

Draco betrat den Raum und Harry fiel es sehr schwer, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. „Na Malfoy, alles zu deiner Zufriedenheit?", fragte er scheinheilig.

„Nicht wirklich, Potter", antwortete Draco mit einem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und hockte sich vor Cedric auf den Boden. „Alles in Ordnung?" Cedric nickte. „Bei mir schon. Aber wie geht es Justin?"

„Ich denke, er wird es überleben. Auch wenn ihm eine Stärkung jetzt gut tun würde, ich wünschte, wir hätten Vorräte hier", sagte Harry.

„Und ich wünschte, wir wären sicher in unserer Hütte", ließ Ron, der neben Cedric saß, vernehmen. „Kann hier jemand apparieren, wenn auch illegal?"

Alle schüttelten die Köpfe. Ron seufzte. „Wär ja auch zu schön gewesen."

Theo stand auf und stellte sich hinter Harry. „So ungern ich es sage, aber wir befinden uns in einer Notsituation", fing er an. „Sag bloß", schnaubte Draco. Harry sendete ihm einen bösen Blick, wenigstens das durfte er noch ohne aufzufallen.

„Ja, Malfoy. Deswegen sollten wir Rücksicht nehmen und so was", fuhr Theo fort.

„Oh, das tue ich. Hab mit Potter schon Waffenstilstand geschlossen", sagte Draco. „Gezwungenermaßen."

Theo runzelte die Stirn. „Ja. Wir werden ja sehen ob das funktioniert. Aber wir sollten uns alle nicht gegenseitig das Leben schwer machen und uns organisieren. In der Küche sind Säcke voller Kartoffeln. Kann jemand kochen?"

„Ja", sagte Cedric. „Nur Kartoffeln?" Theo nickte.

„Ich habe nichts anderes gesehen, Diggory."

„Cedric. Ich mags nicht, wenn man mich mit Nachnamen anspricht."

„Wie auch immer", winkte Theo ab. „Um Wasser zu bekommen können wir Schnee schmelzen. Wer holt welchen?"

Niemand wollte freiwillig in die Kälte, deswegen deutete Theo auf Harry. „Potter kann gehen."

„Wer hat dich eigentlich zum Anführer bestimmt, Nott?", fragte Ron.

„Lass schon", meinte Harry. „Immerhin hat er uns Feuer gebracht", grinste er. Harry stand auf und suchte in der Küche nach zwei großen Töpfen. „Ich werde mich aber nicht alleine da draußen rumquälen, Nott", sagte er, „Es ist nur fair, wenn einer von euch mitkommt."

Theo nickte und blickte Draco an. Der hob die Hände. „Vergiss es! Ich werde erfrieren, ich bin ein Sommer- Typ!"

„Das ich nicht lache, Malfoy, dir steht der Winter wie auf der Stirn geschrieben", sagte Harry, „Jetzt komm!"

Widerwillig nahm Draco einen Topf und blickte sich um. „Warum kann nicht das Wiesel...?"

„Er heißt Ron, oder meinetwegen auch Weasley!", sagte Harry, packte Draco unsanft am Arm und schleppte ihn zur Tür. Die Tür knallte hinter ihnen zu und Ron lehnte sich erleichtert zurück. „Armer Harry", murmelte er.

Theo stand wieder vor dem Feuer, Justin stöhnte unter seinen dreißig Decken und Cedric lachte auf.

„Ja, er und Malfoy sollten sich langsam mal eingestehen, dass sie sich bespringen wollen, dann läge nicht so eine Spannung in der Luft."

Ron hielt die Luft an. „Sag mal, spinnst du jetzt ganz?"

„Nein, Justin hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht. Und es stimmt, achte mal darauf."

Theo drehte sich zu ihnen um. „Ich dachte schon, ich würde mir das nur einbilden", sagte er grinsend. Cedric grinste zurück. „Tja, dann sind wir uns ja mal einig."

„Ihr habt sie doch nicht mehr alle!", sagte Ron. „Was habt ihr für perverse Gedanken!"

„Wir sehen nur den Tatsachen ins Auge, Weasley, was man von dir nicht behaupten kann. Ich habe gehört, du bist immer noch nicht mit der Granger zusammen, und das hat mich ehrlich gesagt überrascht", sagte Theo. Ron wurde rot.

„Na ja, sie ist noch nicht bereit...", nuschelte er.

„Wenn hier einer nicht bereit bist, dann jawohl du!", lachte Theo auf. „Ich geh mir jetzt auch mal die Räume ansehen."

„Das linke haben Harry, Malfoy und ich... obwohl, ich denke, Nott ist ein besserer Zimmerpartner", sagte Ron zu Theo.

„Nott bin dann wohl ich, hm? Aber ich denke, diese Aufteilung ist schon in Ordnung."

Als Theo weg war, öffnete sich die Tür und eine Menge Schnee flog herein, bevor Harry und Draco halb erfroren reinkamen, die Töpfe mit Schnee auf den Boden stellten und zum Kamin rannten.

„Weg da, Potter, ich bin kälter als du", keifte Draco.

„Das ist mir schon klar", sagte Harry. Er setzte sich auf den Boden. „Aber der Kamin ist für alle da."

Ron beobachtete die beiden misstrauisch. Nein, Cedric und Nott mussten sich irren. Und Justin ja sowieso, wie kamen sie alle darauf?

„Wenn du keinen Platz machst, dann wirst du das bereuen."

„Was hast du nur, Malfoy, hier ist noch genug Platz."

Draco schnaubte. „Glaubst du, ich will mit dir kuscheln, oder was?" Harry grinste nach oben. „Und wie ich das glaube."

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. Ganz eindeutig, sie hassten sich.

Aber Harry sollte Malfoy lieber nicht so provozieren. Der starrte Harry nämlich schon ganz wütend an. „Noch ein Wort und ich vergesse mich, Potter", knurrte er dabei. Cedric wand sich in seiner Decke, Ron war sicher, es ging ihm schlechter. Nach den Geräuschen zu urteilen, die er von sich gab.

Harry wurde es warm und er zog seine Handschuhe aus. Sie waren nass von dem geschmolzenem Schnee. Dann stand er auf und holte die Töpfe Schnee, um sie vor den Kamin, also neben Draco, zu stellen.

„Sobald der Schnee getaut ist, holen wir neuen", sagte er.

„Nicht mit mir, Potter, such dir einen anderen Sklaven."

„Du willst doch Wasser, und damit Hoffnung auf Nahrung, oder nicht?"

„Nicht, wenn ich noch einmal nach draußen muss."

„Ach komm, wir machen auch ne Schneeballschlacht", grinste Harry. Er musste bloß aufpassen, nicht zu freundlich zu sein, aber oft holte Draco ihn wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.

„Wenn du lebensmüde bist", sagte er im Moment.

Harry wandte den Kopf um zu gucken, warum Cedric so gackerte. Ron blickte Harry mit weit aufgerissene Augen an und Harry überlegte, ob er nicht doch etwas zu unvorsichtig gewesen war.

„Was ist?", fragt er.

„Ich komm gleich mit nach draußen", sagte Ron langsam. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht nötig, dass du abfrierst, Ron. Malfoy macht es mehr als –"

„Doch, ich will aber", bestand Ron drauf. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Okay, wenn du willst." Ron nickte heftig.

_Merry Christmas!_

Cedric erachtete seine Gesundheit wieder für vollkommen hergestellt, also schälte er sich aus den Decken und warf sie über Justin, der mit glänzenden Augen und roten Wangen in den Kamin starrte. Cedric runzelte die Stirn. Justin hatte Fieber, soviel stand fest, und brauchte so schnell wie möglich Medizin.

Dann schaute Cedric sich zum ersten Mal genauer in der Hütte um. Der Wohnsaal war mit einer Küche verbunden, und eine einzige Tür führte neben dem Schrank in einen anderen Raum.

„Wirf ein Auge auf Justin", sagte er zu Draco, der vor dem Kamin saß und der einzige Anwesende im Raum war, abgesehen von dem Kranken, dann trat Cedric durch die Tür.

„Theodore? Nott?", rief er leise. Er öffnete die erste Tür auf der rechten Seite und stand in einer Kloake. Keine Dusche, kein Bad, nur ein durch und durch verdrecktes Klo und gegenüber ein Waschbecken. Cedric bezweifelte, dass dort ein Mensch stehen konnte. Er schloss die Tür wieder und ging zur zweiten. Dahinter verbarg sich ein Zimmer mit drei Betten, ein Etagenbett und ein einzelnes. Theo lag auf dem Einzelbett und starrte die Decke an.

„Stör ich?", fragte Cedric. Theo schreckte auf. „Was? Nein. Ich habe nur nachgedacht. Ich hasse dies hier", sagte er mit einer Handbewegung. Cedric ließ sich am Fußende nieder.

„Ich auch. Da hat mir unsere Hütte unten besser gefallen."

Theo nickte. Er schwang seine Füße vom Bett. „Kochst du uns gleich was? Ich sterbe vor Hunger."

„Ja, wenn Ron und Harry zurück sind."

„Warum ist Weasley denn plötzlich doch gegangen?"

Cedric grinste. „Ach, du warst ja nicht dabei. Ich glaube, er hat bemerkt, dass wir mit unserer Theorie Recht haben."

„Wegen Draco und Potter? Hm", machte Theo. Er fasste das Etagenbett ins Auge.

„Was?"

Theo blickte Cedric an. „Ich finde, wir sollten die Situation, so schlimm sie auch ist, für einen guten Zweck nutzen."

Cedric runzelte die Stirn. „Hoffentlich meinst du jetzt nicht das, was ich denke."

„Warum denn nicht? Malfoy ist immer so schlecht gelaunt, der braucht mal einen ordentlichen... du weißt schon."

„Und du hast nichts dagegen, dass es Harry ist?"

Theo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jetzt mal ehrlich, ist sein Problem. Ich hatte nie was gegen Potter, außer dass er selten dämlich ist."

Cedric klopfte mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden. „Okay. Wenn du meinst. Aber Malfoy... ich weiß nicht. Ach... ich geh erst mal Kartoffeln schälen." Er stand auf und Theo ebenfalls.

„Diggory! Warte doch! Unternehmen wir jetzt etwas, oder nicht?"

„Meinst du nicht, sie sollten es alleine hinkriegen, Nott? Ich meine, ich weiß sowieso nicht, obs stimmt. Darüber lachen und reden ist ja schön und gut, aber das war doch nur Spaß!"

„Also glaubst du es doch nicht?"

Cedric zuckte mit den Schultern und verließ endgültig den Raum. Theo ging hinter ihm in den Wohnraum, wo Harry und Ron sich gerade aus den Klamotten schälten. Draco saß auf der Couch und drehte sich zu den beiden um.

„Ey, deinem Freund hier geht's nicht gut."

„Echt? Auch schon bemerkt?", höhnte Cedric. Er suchte in der Küche Kartoffeln und ein Messer, dazu ein Tablett.

„Hier ist gar kein Esstisch", stellte Ron fest. Er blieb vor dem Kamin stehen, und Harry setzte sich auf die Couch neben Draco. Theo stellte sich auch an den Kamin und sah Justin an.

„Boah, das letzte Mal, als ich was gegessen habe, war zum Frühstück", beschwerte Ron sich. „Und jetzt ist es draußen stockduster. Ich hoffe, das war jetzt genug Wasser."

„Nicht, wenn wir ihm hier noch eine Kompresse verpassen wollen", sagte Theo, „und ich glaube, die hat er nötig."

Harry, der neben Justin saß, nickte und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn. „Er glüht förmlich", sagte er.

„Draco, rück mal auf", sagte Theo.

„Geht nicht, falls du das nicht siehst", meinte Draco, „Dort sitzt ne Kakerlake."

„Dann zerquetsch die doch, meine Güte."

„Ich meinte Potter."

„Dann soll Potter auch aufrücken."

„Hier sitzt aber Justin", sagte Harry. Theo stieß ein Knurren aus und Harry rutschte so nah er konnte zu Justin, ohne den einzuengen. Draco rutschte Harry fast auf den Schoß und Harry wusste, das konnte für sie beide unangenehm werden. Also stand er auf.

„Die Couch ist nur für drei Leute gemacht, ihr Idioten", sagte er dabei. Er setzte sich zu Ron vor den Kamin, der irgendwie erleichtert guckte.

_Merry Christmas!_

Nach den trockenen Kartoffeln von Cedric verfrachteten sie Justin ins Bett. Einen warmen Wickel hatten sie ihm verpasst und hofften, dass das Fieber über Nacht sinken würde.

Jetzt lag Harry wach im unteren Bett, nur einen Meter von dem Bett entfernt, in dem Draco schlief, und konnte dank Rons Schnarchen nicht einschlafen. Man sollte doch meinen, dass er mittlerweile daran gewöhnt war.

Aber Harry war aufgewühlt. Der ganze Tag zog an seinem inneren Auge vorbei. Besonders der Abend, als sie ins Bett gegangen waren und sich dazu ausgezogen hatten. Zwar hatten sie alle ihre Boxershorts angelassen, aber Harry hatte sich trotzdem wegdrehen müssen, um nicht über Draco herzufallen.

In genau diesem Moment drehte Draco sich zu Harry um, und Harry stellte erschrocken fest, dass seine Augen offen waren. Er konnte also auch nicht schlafen. Als Draco Harrys Blick auffing, grinste er und formte einen Kuss mit dem Mund.

Harry grinste zurück. Dann schob Draco immer noch grinsend seine Decke zur Seite und ließ eine Hand über seine Brust gleiten. Harry schluckte und folgte der Hand mit Blicken, wie sie kurz an den Brustwarzen und am Bauchnabel verweilte und dann unter Dracos Boxershorts schlüpfte. Harry schaute wieder zu Draco, der ihn die ganze Zeit unaufhörlich anstarrte, dann aber doch wieder zu seiner Hose. Die Hand bewegte sich langsam auf und ab, und dann wurde sie schneller. Harrys Mund war ganz trocken und er wechselte seinen Blick zwischen Dracos Augen und seiner Hose. Alleine vom Zugucken wurde er leicht hart. Schließlich kniff Draco die Augen zusammen und formte mit seinem Mund einen lautlosen Schrei, dann blieb er atemlos liegen und schaute Harry an.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, Draco nickte. „Nein", flüsterte Harry. Draco nickte mit einem Grinsen. Harry deutete nach oben und Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und deutete zu Harrys Beule. Harry verdrehte die Augen. Aber dann schob er doch unsicher seine Hand in die Hose und warf einen fragenden Blick zu Draco. Der deutete ihm, weiterzumachen. Also umschloss Harry sein Glied und stellte sich vor, es wäre Dracos Hand, die ihn berührte und nun zu pumpen begann. Das war auch nicht schwer, da er den Blickkontakt mit Draco die meiste Zeit aufrecht erhielt.

Harry keuchte und kam in seiner Hand, dann zog er sie zurück. Draco grinste zufrieden und warf ihm noch eine Kusshand zu, ehe er die Augen schloss. Auch Harry wurde bald müde und schlief ein.


	4. Chapter 4

Am nächsten Tag erwachte Harry, weil er einen sehr heißen Traum mit Draco gehabt hatte. Sie mussten sich aber auch schon sehr lange zurückhalten! Er gähnte, blinzelte ein paar Mal und setzte sich auf. Die Sonne schien durch das Fenster und erhellte den Raum.

Draco hatte im Schlaf die Decke eng um sich geschlungen, die Nacht war sehr kalt gewesen. Harry blickte nach oben. War Ron schon auf? Oder schnarchte er einfach nur nicht mehr? Harry stand auf. Rons Bett war zerknautscht, aber eindeutig leer.

Harry blickte eine Sekunde lang zur Tür. Dann kletterte er ohne Umschweife ins Dracos Bett und kuschelte sich an ihn. Endlich konnte er diesen warmen vertrauten Körper wieder spüren! Mit einem Seufzer ließ er seinen Kopf auf Dracos Brust fallen und atmete tief ein. Er wollte gar nicht daran denken, was Ron sagen würde, wenn er jetzt reinkommen würde.

Draco grummelte im Schlaf und Harry blickte auf. Automatisch schlang Draco seine Arme um Harry. Harry war sich der Situation bewusst, aber er wollte nicht aufstehen, noch nicht, noch eine Minute hier liegen bleiben... Warum sollte Ron jetzt auch reinkommen?

„Harry", sagte Draco. Bevor Harry reagieren konnte, spürte er ein warmes Paar Lippen auf seinen.

„Draco", sagte Harry in den Kuss hinein. Er schmiegte sich an Draco, tauchte mit seiner Zunge in dessen heiße Mundhöhle und seufzte auf. Draco zog ihn näher zu sich. Ihre Beine verknoteten sich, Draco rieb sich dabei an Harry.

„Nicht hier", sagte Harry, ohne den Lippenkontakt zu unterbrechen. Draco grinste in den Kuss, dann löste er sich.

„Ich liebe das Risiko."

Harry musste lachen. „Ja genau, ausgerechnet du!"

„Hey!" Draco blickte ihn böse an, aber unter der Bettdecke strich er über Harrys Po. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf, bevor es kein Zurück mehr gab. Er suchte sich seine Sachen zusammen, Dracos Blicke ignorierend.

Als er seine Jeans anhatte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Ron kam herein.

„Harry, ich wollte dich gerade wecken! Die Sonne scheint, es bestehen gute Chance, den Lift zu finden und nach unten zu kommen! Justin hat kein Fieber mehr, meint Nott. Ich weiß ja nicht, ob der sich damit auskennt, aber na ja..."

„Theodore weiß mehr von Gesundheitspflege als du, Wieselkönig!", sagte Draco, der auf seinem Bett saß. Ron sah ihn jetzt erst an.

„Du bist auch wach? Da kann ich ja froh sein, dass Harry noch lebt. Ist dir nicht kalt? Na, kann mir ja egal sein, hoffentlich erfrierst du, eine Sorge weniger!"

„Ron!", sagte Harry. Er zog sich sein T-Shirt an und darüber seinen braunen Wollpulli, den er letztes Jahr von Mr. Weasley bekommen hatte.

„Warum vergräbst du dich nicht im Schnee und bleibst dort, bist du ein Eisklotz bist?", fragte Draco.

Harry nahm Dracos Klamotten und warf sie auf ihn. „Hört auf zu streiten! Und zieh dich endlich an, Malfoy, ich will nicht, dass Dumbledore mir die Schuld für deinen Kältetod gibt!"

Außerdem fang ich noch jeden Moment zu sabbern an, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Draco zog sich tatsächlich an, Ron runzelte nur die Stirn und Harry schob Ron hinaus und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

Im Wohnzimmer war es etwas wärmer, dank des Feuers im Kamin. Cedric, Justin und Theo saßen stumm auf der Couch, Justin immer noch in Decken gewickelt. Er hatte ganz rote Augen und Wangen und hustete unaufhörlich. Als er Harry sah, brachte er ein schiefes Lächeln zustande.

„Morgen", krächzte er.

Harry nickte. „Morgen! Wie geht's?"

Justin zuckte mit den Schultern. Theo blickte nun auch auf. „Schläft Draco noch?"

„Nein, er müsste jeden Moment kommen. Dann können wir losgehen, oder?"

„Ja..." Theo blickte wieder ins Feuer.

„Was herrscht denn hier für eine trübselige Stimmung?", ertönte Dracos schneidende Stimme. Alle wandten sich zu ihm um. Er hatte seine Jacke an und Harrys in der Hand, die er ihm mit einem „Potter!" zuwarf. Harry fing sie und zog sie an, wobei er Notts grinsendes Gesicht sah. Was gab es da zu grinsen?

Draco trat ans Feuer und wärmte seine Hände daran. Theo sprang auf. „Da wir jetzt alle hier sind, können wir gehen!"

„Ich bin dafür, dass erst mal zwei oder drei den Lift suchen gehen, bevor wir Justin einen Kältemarsch zumuten", meldete Cedric sich zu Wort. „Ich werde gehen, wer kommt mit?"

Harry war hin und hergerissen. Es juckte ihn in den Fingern, rauszukommen und sich die Beine zu vertreten. Nur wusste er, dass Draco sich auf keinen Fall freiwillig melden würde.

„Ich", sagte Theo. Cedric blickte ihn leicht misstrauisch an und nickte dann. Mit einem Blick zu Harry und Ron fragte er: „Sonst noch jemand?"

„Komm, Weasley!", sagte Theo.

Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Warum, zwei reichen doch!"

„Drei gehen, drei bleiben, ist doch fair."

„Du und fair?", sagte Ron.

„Hey, denk an den Waffenstillstand! Also, kommst du, oder nicht?"

Ron schien mit sich selbst zu ringen. Er blickte von Theo zu Harry, der aber aus dem Fenster blickte.

„Was, brauchst du Potters Erlaubnis?", fragte Theo. Das gab Ron den Rest. Er schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Schon gut, dann komm ich halt mit! Also echt!"

Theo nickte, zog den Reisverschluss seiner Jacke zu und stiefelte zur Tür. Cedric stand auf und trat an Harry heran.

„Hey, pass gut auf Justin auf, okay?"

Harry nickte. Cedric und Ron gingen zu Theo, wobei Ron ihm noch einen Blick zuwarf, und dann waren gingen sie hinaus. Harry seufzte. Er hatte leichte Magenschmerzen, wohl vom Hunger. Er ignorierte sie und setzte sich zu Justin.

„Wie geht's, können wir was für dich tun?"

Justin hustete und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. „Tee kochen ist nicht, oder?"

„Nun, wir könnten es versuchen", sagte Harry. Draco drehte sich um.

„Potter, warum sprichst du von dir in der Mehrzahl? Schizophren?"

Justin gluckste leise. So krank ist er anscheinend nicht mehr, dachte Harry, der das mitbekam. Dann wandte er sich an Draco.

„Nein. Du erwartest doch nicht, dass du hier Däumchen drehen kannst, während die anderen weg sind?"

„Tee kochen wirst du noch alleine können, Potter!"

Harry sprang auf. „Ja, aber einer muss Wasser holen!"

„Das kannst du auch alleine tun!"

„Ich dachte da eher an dich!"

Harry funkelte Draco an, Draco funkelte zurück. Justin lachte, doch sein Lachen ging in einen Hustenanfall über. Harry blickte ihn besorgt an. Dann nahm er einen Eimer, der in der Ecke stand und drückte ihn Draco in die Hand. Doch der gab ihn Harry zurück.

„Ich denk nicht dran, Potter!"

„Warum bist du nur so stur!"

„Jungs", sagte Justin keuchend. „Geht doch beide."

„Kommt nicht in Tüte, dass du hier alleine bleibst", sagte Harry, zog seine Handschuhe vom Garderobenständer an, nahm den Eimer und ging zur Tür. „Falls ich nicht mehr zurückkomme, weil eine Lawine mich überrollt hat, sagt Ron, er solle auf meinen Grabstein: ‚Es war einzig und allein Malfoys Schuld, dass er das Leben so früh verlassen musste' schreiben!"

Die Tür knallte hinter ihm zu. Draco schmiss sich auf die Couch. „Potters Hang zur Dramatik", sagte er dabei leise.

„He, Malfoy, gerade das magst du doch an ihm, nicht wahr?"

Draco blickte den krebsroten Justin an. „Ich und ihn mögen? Du hast wohl einen Schaden!"

„Hm, du magst ihn ganz sicher nicht? Und was ist mit mir? Habe ich ne Chance?"

Draco starrte Justin an. „Eine Chance wobei?"

„Ach komm schon", sagte Justin und hustete. Als sein Husten vorbei war, stöhnte er und sprach weiter: „Vielleicht n Date oder so?"

„Finch- Fletchley, es ist das Fieber, das aus dir spricht!"

Justin schüttelte den Kopf. „Malfoy, du bist schon attraktiv, das weißt du sicher."

„Sicher bin ich das, ich kann dich verstehen, ich würde auch ganz gerne mal mit mir ausgehen, wenn das nicht ziemlich idiotisch aussehen würde, aber – Finch- Fletchley, du bist ein Hufflepuff! Denkst du, du bist meiner auch nur im entferntesten wert, mal abgesehen davon, dass... "

Die Tür öffnete sich. Harry, rot im Gesicht von der Kälte, kam herein und schmiss sie zu.

„...ich nicht schwul bin?"

Harry stellte den Eimer an den Kamin und lachte leise.

„Was gibt es da zu lachen, Potter?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er setzte sich neben Draco, zog seine Handschuhe aus und rieb sich die Hände.

„Ich habe über die Vorstellung gelacht, dass du schwul sein könntest. Ich meine, wer kommt denn auf so eine Idee!"

Draco nickte. „Potter, einmal im Leben sind wir uns einig. Justin hier dachte das wohl."

„So, so, Justin, ja?", sagte Harry. „Nicht mehr Finch- Fletchley?"

„Äh... nein", sagte Draco mit rosa Wangen. Harry ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, während Draco ins Feuer blickte. Die Flammen reflektierten sich in seinen Pupillen. Draco stand auf und räusperte sich. „Haben wir Kräuter zum Teekochen?", fragte er, während er zur Küche ging.

„Weiß ich doch nicht", erwiderte Harry. Misstrauisch blickte er Justin an, und dann das Feuer. Er wusste nicht, warum, aber er war eifersüchtig. Warum nannte Draco Justin beim Vornamen, ihn aber in der Öffentlichkeit nicht?

„Na Harry, freust du dich schon auf Weihnachten?", fragte Justin.

„Nein."

„Nicht? Wir feiern immer ganz groß, mit allen Verwandten, das ist zwar manchmal nervig, aber oft lustig."

„Du bist ja anscheinend schon wieder gesund", sagte Harry. Er stand auf. „Ich geh jetzt aufs Klo, mir egal, wie dreckig es ist."

Harry ging aus dem Raum. Er hatte gerade schon in den Schnee gepinkelt, aber das wussten die anderen ja nicht. Er ging in sein Zimmer und setzte sich auf das Einzelbett. Sein Blick fiel auf das zerknautschte Laken und er legte sich hin, sog Dracos Geruch ein. Auf einmal stiegen ihm Tränen auf. Was, wenn Draco ihn für Justin verlassen würde? Und er ihn nie wieder spüren durfte?

Harry schloss die Augen und atmete erneut tief ein. Er meinte schon, eine Hand, die sanft durch seine Haare fuhr, spüren zu können. Er seufzte auf.

„Was ist los, Harry?"

Harry schlug die Augen auf, drehte den Kopf und blickte in Dracos blasse Augen, die ihn fragend anblickten.

„Das fragst du mich? Wer hat denn hier mit Justin geflirtet, du oder ich?"

Draco stutzte, dann lachte er. „Ich nicht, also musst du es gewesen sein. Harry, bist du etwa eifersüchtig?"

Harry grummelte vor sich hin, drehte sich weg und schaute die Wand an. Etwas Warmes drückte sich gegen ihn und raue Lippen liebkosten seine Wange.

„Lass das", sagte Harry. Die Lippen wanderten weiter zu seinem Hals, Hände streichelten seine Brust und drehten ihn auf den Rücken.

„Malfoy!"

Draco schaute auf. „Jetzt tu mal nicht so, Harry! Du weißt genau, dass ich nie fremdgehen würde!"

„Ach, weiß ich das? Woher denn? Einmal ist immer das erste Mal!"

Draco legte sich auf Harry und schaute ihm in die Augen. Harrys Gesicht nahm er in beide Hände, küsste ihn kurz und sagte: „Versprochen. Warum sollte ich jemand anderes begehren, wenn ich diesen Körper hier haben kann?"

Harry musste gegen seinen Willen lächeln.

„Schon besser", sagte Draco. Dann nahm er Harrys Lippen in Beschlag, ließ seine Zunge in Harrys Mund gleiten und seufzte. Harry schlang seine Arme nun um Draco und erwiderte den Kuss. Die Ron- freie Zeit musste man ausnutzen. Er ließ seine Hände tiefer gleiten, während ihr Kuss wilder wurde. Draco küsste nun Harrys Hals und zerrte an seiner Jacke.

„Justin", sagte Harry. Draco glotzte ihn an.

„Wie bitte?"

„Was ist, wenn Justin hereinkommt?"

„Verdammt, das ist mir jetzt egal! Ich halt's nicht mehr aus, Harry! Ich habe von dir geträumt, ich wurde heute nacht wach und habe überlegt, ob ich dich nicht vergewaltigen soll!"

Harry grinste. „So was denkst du, Draco, vielleicht bist du ein bisschen zu brutal für –"

Draco küsste Harry einfach. Mit den Händen fuhr er unter seine drei Kleidungsschichten und seine Beine rieb er an Harrys. Harry spürte, dass Draco nicht gelogen hatte; er hatte jetzt schon eine beachtliche Beule in der Hose.

Während ihre Zungen sich umschmeichelten, zog Harry Dracos Hose auf. Schnell schlüpfte seine Hand hinein und umfasste grob Dracos Glied, Draco keuchte auf.

„Nein, Harry", sagte er. „Diesmal kommst du nicht davon."

Draco grinste und zog seine Hose aus, die auf dem Boden landete. Harrys landete schon bald daneben. Die Boxershorts blieben im Bett liegen. Draco fuhr Harrys Hüften mit den Händen nach, saugte kurz an seinem Glied und drückte kraftvoll seine Schenkel auseinander.

„Stürmisch", keuchte Harry.

„Was erwartest du denn", sagte Draco. „Wir haben nicht viel Zeit."

Harry nickte und drückte sich Draco entgegen. Draco positionierte sich. „Es wird ein bisschen schmerzvoll werden."

„Jetzt tus endlich!"

Draco nickte, beugte sich vor und küsste Harry auf den Mund. Währenddessen drang er langsam, aber ohne Pause, in Harry ein. Sobald er merkte, dass Harry aufkeuchte, legte er mehr Feuer in den Kuss, um ihn abzulenken. Und es funktionierte.

Draco unterbrach den Kuss, schaute Harry tief in die Augen und fing an, sich zu bewegen. Sie unterbrachen den Blickkontakt nicht, als Draco immer schneller und härter zustieß. Harry krallte seine Hände in Dracos Jacke, die er noch anhatte.

Dann kniff Draco seine Augen zusammen und drückte seinen Rücken durch. Zum Schluss brach er auf Harry zusammen. Harry merkte nur, wie sein Glied sich in Dracos Bauch bohrte und stieß automatisch nach oben.

„Ja.. Harry... warte doch", sagte Draco. Er atmete sehr schnell. Draco küsste Harry in Ruhe, dann kroch er nach unten und saugte ein paar Mal kräftig an Harrys Penis. Einen Moment später schon schluckte er Harrys Sperma. Reinigungszauber oder selbst normales Waschen war ja nicht drin.

Nachdem sie sich ausgeruht hatte, zogen sie sich an. Draco wischte sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Mann, jetzt eine Dusche", stöhnte er. „Finch sieht uns doch sofort an, was wir getan haben!"

„Finch?"

„Na ja. Finch- Fletchley ist zu lang, und da du es nicht magst, wenn ich ihn Justin nenne..." Draco zog den Reißverschluss seiner Hose hoch und strich seine Kleidung glatt.

Harry lächelte und küsste Draco, bis der eine Hand auf Harry legte und ihn sanft zurückschob.

„Geh du zuerst."

„Nein, wir gehen zusammen. Wir sagen einfach, wir haben... was besprochen?"

Draco lachte auf. „Klar. Als ob ich etwas mit Potter besprechen würde!"

„Waffenstillstand, denk daran!"

Sie gingen also beide zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

"Hey Justin, wir hatten eine kleine Auseinandersetzung, über - Justin?"

Harry hatte sich neben Justin gesetzt, doch dessen Kopf lag auf seiner Schulter, die Augen waren geschlossen. Er atmete sehr schwach und unregelmäßig.

"Draco! Justin, oh mein Gott, wir hätten hier bleiben sollen!"

* * *

Beim nächsten Mal gibt es ein wenig mehr Action, nicht was Harry und Draco betrifft, sondern den Verlauf der Story, ja! Ich weiß nur noch nicht, wann das nächste Mal sein wird. Aber ist es nicht toll, dass ich schon vor November ein neues Kapitel geschafft habe? 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry hatte Justin längs auf die Couch gelegt, und Draco hatte ihm heiße Kompressen umgewickelt. Er war noch nicht wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen, aber seine Atmung hatte sich stabilisiert. Harry und Draco saßen schweigend auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf. Ron, Cedric und Theo kamen herein.

„Die gute Nachricht ist: Wir haben den Lift gefunden", sagte Cedric. Er kam zu ihnen und als er sah, dass es Justin nicht gut ging, kniete er sich vor ihn und nahm seine Hand.

„Was ist passiert?"

Ron und Theo stellten sich hinter die Couch. Ron hielt sich dabei seinen Magen und blickte gequält drein.

„Er ist einfach bewusstlos geworden", sagte Harry.

„Einfach so?" Theo runzelte die Stirn.

„Ja, wie denkst du denn, wie so was passiert?"

„Hatte er einen Hustenanfall, oder einen Schwächeanfall? Er kann doch nicht einfach so umgekippt sein!"

„Wir waren nicht da, als es passiert ist, okay?", mischte Draco sich nun ein. Cedric stöhnte auf. „Hättet ihr euch nicht einmal zusammen reißen und eure Streits unterdrücken können, wenn wir euch schon mit einem Todkranken zurücklassen?"

„Wir haben nicht gestritten".

„Ich will endlich in unser Haus, ich habe Hunger!", beschwerte Ron sich. Theo hingegen kniete sich hin und legte seine Arme auf den Couchrücken, seinen Kopf darauf. „Klappe, Weasley, du machst es nur noch schlimmer", nuschelte er dabei.

„Ja, klar, ihr habt nicht gestritten. Was anderes könnt ihr doch gar nicht. Na, wenigstens habt ihr ihm Kompressen gemacht. Mann, wir sind Zauberer und Justin muss an einer Erkältung zugrunde gehen! Und der Lift ist auch nicht in Betrieb!"

„Aber... die Arbeiter da wussten doch, dass wir noch hier oben waren! Die können uns doch nicht hier sitzen lassen!", sagte Harry.

Cedric zuckte nur mit den Schultern, stand auf und entledigte sich seiner Handschuhe. Dann ging er in die Küche und werkelte dort herum. Theo hob seinen Kopf und blickte Draco an.

„Wenn ihr nicht gestritten habt, was habt ihr dann gemacht?"

Draco öffnete den Mund, und er wurde kein bisschen rot, als er sagte: „Wir waren draußen und haben Schnee geholt."

„Harry, ich habe keine Lust mehr", sagte Ron. Er lief unruhig auf und ab.

„Ich auch nicht, Ron", sagte Harry vom Boden aus. Er blickte Draco an, der ins Feuer starrte. Bald aber merkte er, dass Harry ihn anschaute und erwiderte den Blick. Er grinste und strich über Harrys Hand, die nicht weit entfernt von seiner lag.

Harry blickte sich um. Ron stand an einem Fenster und Theo hatte seinen Kopf wieder in seinen Armen vergraben. Harry nahm Dracos Hand und drückte sie, wollte ihm Mut machen. Draco seufzte, und Harry stand auf, um zu Cedric zu gehen.

„Können wir nicht bis zum ersten Lift laufen?", fragte er. Cedric schälte die letzten krüppeligen Kartoffeln und sah nicht auf.

„Wir kennen den Weg nicht und können Justin das nicht zumuten. Außerdem werden wir bestimmt schon vermisst. Wir müssen einfach warten, bis uns jemand findet."

„Aber wer weiß, wie lange das dauert!"

„Ich weiß", sagte Cedric. Er schälte die Kartoffeln mit einer solchen Aggressivität, dass Harry es vorzog, sich zu Ron zu stellen. Eine zeitlang starrten sie hinaus in den Schnee.

„Harry, ich glaube, Theodore ist jetzt auch zusammengeklappt", kam es von Draco. Harry und Ron blickten sich an, Harry runzelte die Stirn und drehte sich um.

„Woher willst du das wissen, Malfoy?"

„Er liegt schon seit ein paar Minuten reglos auf dem Couchrücken." Draco stand auf, ging um die Couch herum und schüttelte Theo. Harry trat zu ihm und flüsterte: „Pass auf, was du sagst. Du hast mich Harry genannt."

Draco schaute auf und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Im Moment ist mir so ziemlich alles egal."

„Im Moment vielleicht, Dr- Malfoy!"

Theo stöhnte und schlug Dracos Hand weg. „Schon gut, Mann! Ich bin nur eingenickt. Es ist kalt, ich bin frustriert, ich habe Hunger und schlafen konnte ich in diesem Kaff auch nicht."

„Ich schon", grinste Draco.

„Schön für dich", sagte Theo. „Ich glaub, ich hau mich hin. Weckt mich, wenn etwas passiert oder Justin abkackt. Warte, dann doch nicht." Er schleppte sich zur Tür und verschwand. Harry und Draco blickten sich an.

„Denkst du, ich sollte hinterher?"

„Warum? Er will schlafen, da kannst du ihm kaum helfen", meinte Harry und verschränkte die Arme. Ron trat neben sie.

„Was ist hier los? Ist was passiert, als wir weg waren? Hattet ihr eine Offenbarung oder so was?"

„Oh, so kann man es auch nennen, Weasley", sagte Draco.

„Verdammt, Malfoy!" Harry sah Draco eindringlich an, der mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Langsam wird es unerträglich, Potter", sagte er.

„Ach, nicht mehr Harry?", fragte Ron spöttisch.

„Ich bitte euch", sagte Harry. „Seid nett zueinander."

„Harry, was ist bloß los mit dir! Seit wann bist du so unparteiisch?"

„Ron, ich verliere hier oben fast den Verstand, da kann ich Streit einfach nicht gebrauchen! Auch nicht mit Malfoy!"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich ab. „Ich geh wieder aus dem Fenster starren", murmelte er.

Draco grinste ihm hinterher, trat auf Harry zu und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Harry stieß ihn zurück.

„Du bist unmöglich, Malfoy", herrschte er ihn an.

„Das sagt der Richtige, Potter!"

„Ach, aber selber darfst du mit ihm streiten?", kam es von Ron.

„Es geht nun mal nicht anders", sagte Harry. „Wie gesagt, er ist unmöglich."

Draco funkelte Harry an.

„Was sollen wir denn tun, ich halt das nicht mehr aus!", sagte Ron vom Fenster her.

„Ich auch nicht", sagte Draco, zu Harry gewandt. Harry schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Er war kurz davor, auszuflippen, rumzuschreien und ihr kleines Geheimnis zu offenbaren. Ein Satz lag ihm dermaßen auf der Zunge, dass er sich auf die Lippen beißen musste, um ihn nicht hinauszulassen: _Mein Gott, Draco, sei nicht immer so ungeduldig, wenn du mich hier bespringst, wissen die anderen sofort, was Sache ist!_

Harry spürte, wie Ron neben ihn trat. Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter, Harry zuckte kurz zusammen.

„Schon gut, Harry. Ich halt meine Klappe. Wir werden das gemeinsam durchstehen."

Harry öffnete seine Auge. Ron sah ihn so mitleiderregend an, dass Harry nicht anders konnte, als ihm aufmunternd zuzulächeln.

„Ja, Ron. Das werden wir."

Harry warf einen Blick auf Draco, und was er da sah, gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Seine Augen hatten sich zusammengezogen, die Stirn sich in Falten gelegt. Der Mund öffnete sich, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, meinte Harry: „So wie alle anderen hier in dieser Hütte, nicht wahr, Malfoy?"  
Draco verschränkte seine Arme. „Meinst du, Potter? Ich habe das Gefühl, hier läuft grad so einiges schief."

Harry flehte Draco mit Blicken an, zu verstummen. Doch Ron fragte: „Und was, Malfoy? Nur, weil du nichts anderes als Streit im Sinn hast?"

„Ron, bitte", flüsterte Harry. Diesen Blick von Draco kannte er nur zu genau.

„Wenn ich meinen Zauberstab hier hätte, Weasley...", knurrte Draco. Ron verschränkte die Arme und blickte noch wütender drein. Harry beschloss, die Situation zu beruhigen. Er trat auf Draco zu, packte ihn an den Schultern und rüttelte ihn sacht.

„Hört auf damit! Bitte, wir müssen hier alle zusammen halten."

Draco entspannte sich unter Harrys Händen. „Sag das deinem Freund."

„Okay." Harry blickte intensiv in Dracos Augen, die nun schmunzelten, wenn Augen das denn konnten. Doch Draco ließ sich nichts anmerken. Er kräuselte sogar seine Lippen.

„Lass mich los, Potter."

Harry ließ von ihm ab. Anscheinend hatte Draco sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Manchmal bekam Harry richtig Angst, so schnell wie Draco von einer Sekunde auf die andere undurchdringlich und abweisend werden konnte.

Ron gab ein abwertendes Geräusch von sich, während er zur Couch ging, um nach Justin zu sehen. Harry tätschelte Draco auf der Schulter, aber er schlug Harrys Hand weg, blickte ihn kurz an und ging dann durch die Tür, die zu den Schlafräumen führte. Stirnrunzelnd sah Harry ihm hinterher. War Draco wegen irgendeinem lächerlichen Grund sauer oder einfach nur auf Sex- Entzug? Aber das konnte nicht sein, sie hatten doch erst vorhin...

Sofort meldete Harrys schlechtes Gewissen sich wieder und er trat zur Couch.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Ron sah von seiner Hockposition auf. „Ja, soweit ich das beurteilen kann. Aber so geht das nicht weiter, er braucht Heilzauber oder Medikinn."

„Du meinst Medizin, ja, das denke ich auch. Ich werde mich auf den Weg machen, vielleicht komme ich ja unten an, dann kann ich Dumbledore sagen, er soll hierhin apparieren."

Ron sprang auf. „Das kannst du nicht, es ist viel zu gefährlich!"

„Ich muss, oder willst du, dass Justin stirbt? Vielleicht hat er eine Lungenentzündung und muss ins Spital!"

Cedric trat mit einem dreckigen Lappen, an dem er sich die Hände abwischte, zu ihnen. „Darüber habe ich auch schon nachgedacht, dass wir uns aufteilen. Drei bleiben, drei gehen. Ich bleibe aber auf jeden Fall bei Justin..."

Harry nickte. „Was ist Ron, kommst du mit, oder lässt du mich mit zwei Slytherin gehen?"

„Ich komme mit, aber ich glaube, wir werden zu zweit gehen müssen. Eigentlich finde ich das sogar besser."

„Zu zweit kommt ihr nicht weit, Ron", sagte Cedric. „Drei sind auf jeden Fall besser."

„Na gut. Aber nur mit Nott, sonst wird das nie etwas!"

„Ja, da stimme ich dir zu, auch wenn ich dann Malfoy am Hals habe", seufzte Cedric.

Harry kam sich übergangen vor, wollte aber nicht protestieren. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Nein, ich will lieber mit Malfoy gehen, ich mag es, jede Minute im Streit zu verbringen?

„Dann sollte ihn mal jemand holen", sagte er stattdessen. Ron und Cedric blickten ihn an. Harry hob die Hände. „Ja, ja, ich gehe schon."

Harry ging durch den dunklen Holzflur zur zweiten Tür auf der linken Seite, wo er Nott und auch Draco vermutete. Seine Hand lag auf der Türklinke, als er etwas hörte, was ihn innehalten ließ.

„...so nervtötend wie noch nie. Und ich bin auch noch mit ihm auf einem Zimmer", drang Dracos schneidende Stimme leise zu ihm.

„Ach Draco, niemand mag es, hier zu sein", sagte eine dunklere und leicht genervt klingende Stimme. Nott.

„Du verstehst das nicht! Es ist nicht nur hier... dauernd muss ich ihm vorspielen, ihn nicht zu hassen. Dabei könnte ich kotzen, sobald ich ihn sehe!"

„Selber schuld, findest du nicht? Du hättest – "

Harry hatte genug gehört. Er pochte an die Tür und riss sie, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, auf. So, Draco spielte ihm also nur etwas vor? Gut zu wissen!

„Nott, wir brauchen dich", sagte Harry, darauf bedacht, wirklich nur Nott anzuschauen. Dieser lag auf seinem Bett ausgestreckt, und Draco saß auf dem unteren Etagenbett. Stöhnend erhob Theo sich.

„Na toll, ihr habt euch wohl alle gegen mich verschworen!"

Er stakste aus dem Zimmer und auch Harry drehte sich um, ohne Draco zu beachten. Doch bevor er aus dem Zimmer gehen konnte, umschlossen ihn zwei starke Arme und ein Lippenpaar vergrub sich in seinem Nacken.

„Gute Idee, Harry!"

Harry schlug heftig um sich. „Lass mich in Ruhe!", rief er dabei. Draco fuhr zurück. Er starrte Harry entgeistert an.

„Was ist denn in dich gefahren?"

„Wenn du das nicht weißt, dann kann ich dir auch nicht helfen", keifte Harry. Dann ging er schnellen Schrittes in den Wohnraum, einen verwirrten Draco im Schlepptau.

„Ah, Potter, dann sind wir ja vollzählig! Ich schlage vor, wir verschwenden keine Zeit und brechen sofort auf!", sagte Nott.

„Aufbrechen? Wollt ihr Schnee holen?", fragte Draco.

„Nein, wir suchen einen Weg nach unten."

„Was? Seid ihr jetzt völlig verrückt geworden?"

Theo verschränkte die Arme. „Wir suchen eine Lösung, Draco."

„Na schön. Ich werde mitkommen." Draco zog den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke hoch und blickte in die Runde, wo ihn nur offene Münder erwarteten. Cedric fasste sich als erster.

„Malfoy? Hast du vielleicht auch Fieber?"

„Denkst du, ich will nicht so schnell wie möglich nach unten, Diggory? Oder schaffst du es nicht, Finch- Fletchley alleine zu versorgen?"

„Draco... Warum willst du denn mit, warte hier doch einfach!"

„Nein, Nott. Ich werde mitkommen, ob du es willst, oder nicht."

Harry war kurz davor, zu verkünden, dass er dann hier bleiben würde. Aber das konnte er nicht mit sich vereinbaren, zu groß war der Drang, raus zu gehen und einen Weg zu suchen. Er konnte nicht hier bleiben und Däumchen drehen. Dann würde er halt Draco ertragen müssen. Vielleicht ergab sich ja eine Möglichkeit, ihn zur Rede zu stellen, ihm ins Gesicht zu sagen, was für ein Arsch er war und sich zu rächen.

„Lasst uns endlich gehen. Es besteht immerhin die Hoffnung, dass Malfoy unter einer Lawine begraben wird", sagte Harry, funkelte Draco kurz an und ging dann zur Tür. Ron blickte die anderen an, zuckte mit den Schultern und machte sich ihm auf die Fersen.

„Tschüss Cedric, pass gut auf Justin auf!"

Draco setzte sich ebenfalls in Bewegung, aber Theo blieb stehen.

„Schaffst du es alleine, Diggory? Ich könnt hierbleiben."

Cedric schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, geh nur. Du musst Malfoy bändigen. Ich hab das Gefühl, mit ihm stimmt etwas nicht."

Theo nickte. „Okay. Dann... viel Glück!"

„Euch auch. Ihr braucht es mehr als ich."

Theo verließ als letzter die Hütte und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Die Sonne schien an einem klaren Himmel, und der Schnee reflektierte ihre Strahlen noch. Ein Weg oder ein Pfad war nicht zu erkennen, aber man sah deutlich, wo Ron, Cedric und Theo am frühen Morgen entlang gegangen waren.

Theo zog seinen Kragen hoch, nickte Draco zu und rief zu den beiden entfernten Gestalten: „Kommt, hier entlang!"

Die Landschaft war herrlich. Es war still, noch nicht einmal der Wind wehte, und der Schnee glitzerte in der Sonne. Selbst die Bäume waren zentimeterdick mit dem weißen Pulver beladen und unter den Spuren, in die sie traten, war keine Erde zu erkennen.

Schweigend liefen sie, bis sie zu der stillgelegten Liftstation kamen. Draco trat gegen das Häuschen. „Verdammt, alles eure Schuld", fluchte er.

„Lass das, spar dir deine Energie", sagte Nott.

„Wohin sollen wir uns wenden?", fragte Harry Theo.

Theo zeigte nach vorne. „Lass uns dahin gehen und gucken, irgendwo muss es einen Pfad nach unten geben."


End file.
